Jim-Boom-006, PoKeHybrid Hunter
by Jim The PoKeHybrid Trainer
Summary: This is an alternate universe, of the pokemon world, where humans against their will, are transformed to half-pokemon creatures, known as PoKeHybrids. This story is about Jim, an Ex-Rocket member with an unknown past, now wanting to mend what he has done.
1. Water And Fire

Hybrid Hunter Jim-Boom-006  
  
Pokemon- 1995-2002 Nintendo-Creatures-Game Freak.  
  
PokeHybrid- Term made Nov 14th 1998.  
  
Questions? Comments? Want to draw pics for my stories?  
  
My mail is PKHTrainerJim@aol.com Hope you enjoy it!  
  
((mun bubbles = Author's opinion on something.))  
  
Chapter 1- Water and Fire  
  
Jim: ..........  
  
-I walk up to a house in Pallet Town. I checked my inventory.  
  
Jim(to myself): Okay... My armor is an element resistant long-sleeved black shirt, black baggy denim pants, a belt with anempty pokeball attachment, a Black/Grey Jansport backpack, and a sword holder on the left side of my belt. My main weapons...  
  
Jim(thinking): Gotta check my pockets.  
  
-I check my pockets. 2 8mm 16 round handguns. Loaded.  
  
Jim: Time to go to work.  
  
-From H.Q. I got a call from my cell phone. I have to capture, or if I have to...kill the being that was inside the house in front of me.  
  
Jim: -Sigh...- Here we go again...  
  
Jim(thinks): How long, how long...will I slide? Separate my side...I don't...I don't believe it's bad... Slit mythroat it's all I ever...  
  
(A little Red Hot Chili Peppers reference there...o_O At that time I was listening to Californication...Still an album worth listening to..)  
  
-I walked inside of the house. The front door was unlocked... One room away, there is a living room with a carpet floor, a T.V., and a Nintendo64.  
  
Jim: Hello? Is there anyone there?  
  
-I walk inside to the living room. I close the door behind me. There's a boy approaching me.  
  
Boy: Sir.....  
  
-I look at him. He is wearing blue baggy shorts. The boy is barefoot...almost. The kid is also wearing thin black sandals. Somehow...his toenails were bright blue. They don't look painted...He has the face of a 11 year old, but he was 5ft 7in tall, exactly my height.  
  
Jim(thinking): What the hell...This.....is the target?!  
  
-I focus my attention to the boy. He looks right at me...  
  
Boy: Oh.....what.....is.....happening to me?.....Please sir.....help me.....  
  
Jim: .....  
  
-I just kept on looking right at him with a cold stare. There was somethin' moving around between his toes, as if something was trying to get out of them.  
  
Boy: Ahh.....Something is moving between my toes.....Oh..........something.....is.....Oh.....Oh! Coming out of them!  
  
-After he says that, he yells in pain while I look at his feet. The kid's toes from both feet, uhh...between his toes, a layer of skin that looked like regular skin tore through his toes.Somehow, his sandals were still on his feet.  
  
Jim: Obviously a water PokeHybrid. Just have been TF not too long ago by PSI or chemical. Chance of being Lv.2 Hybrid 20%. Chance of being mostly pokemon, Lv.3 Hybrid 80%. could he still be human?  
  
Boy: Why.....is this happening.....to me? Oh.....Oh.....my body is in so much.....pain.....help.....seel!  
  
Jim(thinks): Hello, what have we here?  
  
Jim: '_' A seel pokehybrid. The combination of a seel and a human...  
  
-The kid's eyes start to get teary eyed.  
  
Jim(thinks): Water PKH...Speaking of water, what's with the...light blue tears?  
  
Boy: What.....was that?  
  
Jim: Human side is failing...  
  
Boy: That.....that was me? [Saying "Seel"]  
  
Jim: Eh... yeah.  
  
-I don't see too many children and teen PokeHybrids. Now they're growing in number the last few months greatly.....I feel sorry for him. A little.....  
  
Boy: Why won't this.....stop.....Seel! oh..........Ah!!!  
  
-After the kid said that, his legs started to get stuck together from his ankles. As they were joined, his shorts' legs ripped. They didn't rip apart though, making the shorts almost look like a skirt.  
  
Jim(thinks): Unh...::Holds his stomach:: I've never gotten used to people TFing(transforming)....  
  
Jim: That's weird, the webbed toes lost their layer of skin. Hmm...his feet look normal, excluding the fact that his feet are connected from the ankles in a V-shape, like a Seel's back flippers.  
  
-Because of the transformation of his legs, the boy couldn't stand up anymore.  
  
Boy: Seeeeeeeeel.......  
  
-The boy fell on his lower stomach. Slowly, a white long horn grew from his forehead, near his black medium-long straight hair. The kid's eyes grew bigger in height. The pupils became a combination of brown/cerulean blue tone. His face.....His mouth and nose...Slowly looked Seel-like.  
  
Jim(thinking): Ugh...Thank god he doesn't look too grotesque... He has the whiskers, the small tusks and everythin' but the large tongue.  
  
-The boy opens his mouth wide and screams in pain...  
  
Boy: Seel!!! Ahh!!! My face!!! Twisting.....and changing.....Unh.....  
  
Jim(thinking): His mouth is certainly larger than normal...I see his tongue...It looks like a Seel's, but it's insideof his mouth.  
  
-The boy's entire body grew blubber all over his body, somewhat making the body structure of a Seel. His skin grew lighter, almost white.  
  
Jim: -sigh...-  
  
Jim(thinking): A boy Seel PokeHybrid...Arms are out, legs in a curve, his form of standing up, and his head islooking right up at me. Hey, his feet are to the sides of the bottom of the tail. They still have sandals on.  
  
-I look into his eyes. He Keeps looking at me with his tears running down his face faster than before.  
  
Jim: Whoever you are, i'm a Hybrid Hunter.....I can't help... you.....  
  
Boy(thinking): No.....Please.....Don't end my life because of my tragic fate.....  
  
Jim(thinking): What?! Since when did a boy his age say something like that...? His pokemon side? Must not have consumed him...?! The hell...  
  
Jim: Because of TR regulations, all known Pokehybrids must be exterminated from existence.....  
  
Jim(thinking): Here we go again.....  
  
Jim: So......  
  
-I take out one of my guns from my right pants pocket. I aim it to the kid's head.  
  
Jim: -_- ......I have to kill you.  
  
-The kid looks right at the gun just above his horn.  
  
Jim: -Sigh...- Kid...I don't want to do this, but I have to.  
  
Boy: Please.....Seel.....help me..with...my.....human.....side..........fighting.....Seel Seel.....  
  
Jim(thinks): Seems like the kid won't resist...damn, this is bad...  
  
-I load my gun by pushing a magazine in the gun's handle. I lock my gun.  
  
Jim: ...............Goodbye.  
  
Boy: .....Pain.....Sadness.....Seel.....Seel......for....something I have...had no control...over...  
  
-My hand is shaking.....  
  
Boy: Unh.....Pleas.....Seel Seel.....don't.....kill.....me.....Seeeeeeeeeel.....  
  
-After a few seconds that felt like forever....  
  
Jim(thinking): Death....because of....their appearance.....am I hesitating? He's....an innocent life.....It shouldn't be destroyed! What am I doing?!  
  
Jim: ...Damn!....  
  
-....slowly aim my gun away from his head, and put it back into my jeans pocket.  
  
Boy(thinking): I...I..........I'm alive? Was he able to realize what is going on, beyond how I look?  
  
Boy: Seel? Seel.....Thank you.....Seel.....  
  
Jim: ..................You're welcome.....  
  
-I look all over the kid's body.  
  
Jim: -_- .....You're very lucky...I didn't kill ya.....Hey. What's your name?  
  
Boy: Seel Seel! Walter.  
  
Jim(thinking): It seems that he's a Lv.2-3 hybrid. Mostly everyone i've found were almost pokemon, Lv.3-5...Been seeing alot of 1-3s lately..  
  
Jim(to myself): Interesting...he can still talk.  
  
Walter(notices Jim talking to himself): Well, I guess I could.  
  
Walter: Why.....exactly didn't you kill me?  
  
Jim: Look...Your appearance and look....Hit a nerve from long ago...I can't kill you for Team Rocket...You're innocent.....  
  
Jim(thinks): Walter......  
  
Walter: So.....Seel.....I guess...I....Seel.....could.....  
  
Jim: Yeah. I'll let you go.  
  
Jim(thinking): But where will he go? If I won't kill him, someone else will.  
  
Walter: Thank you! Thank you so much! Seel Seel! Seel Seel!  
  
Jim(thinks): I wonder if he wants to be with me...  
  
Jim: Do you mind coming with me?  
  
Walter: Alright. You didn't kill me.....And you will let me free.....I'll go with you!  
  
Jim(thinks): Damn! He has a very good attitude about life! Friggin optimist..  
  
Jim: I'll protect you. Don't worry. ..I KNOW how...  
  
Walter: Seel Seel! Thanks!  
  
Jim(thinks): I...might as well tell him...I don't know too many people anymore...Screw it...  
  
Jim: Hey Walter, do you think I should quit TR?  
  
Walter: How come?  
  
Jim: I.....can't take it anymore.....Capturing and killing.....I want to help someone.....  
  
Walter: Seel...::He puts his hand over my shoulder:: You're helping me. That's a start.  
  
Jim(thinks): I just...almost killed him...and, he, ...wants to be my friend?  
  
Jim: : ) Thanks...Relax for a second, okay?  
  
Walter: Pokeball? Umm...Okay. See ya.  
  
-On my belt is a prototype PokeHybrid ball, used for TR to capture rare PokeHybrids to them. : ) Stole it on my own time.... I threw it at Walter. In a few seconds, Walter became enclosed inside the Pokeball. I attach it to my belt.  
  
Jim: Alright.....Gotta think what to do now.....Of course! I'll go to Misty. She knows me as friends from a while back. It's been a few months since I last saw her. I can show her Walter.....Or not.....  
  
-I leave the house, going toward Cerulean City. 


	2. I've Seen Fire and I've Seen Rain...

Ex-Hybrid Hunter Jim-Boom-006  
  
Pokemon- 1995-2002 Nintendo-Creatures-Game Freak.  
  
PokeHybrid- Term made Nov 14th 1998. This can't be used without my permission.  
  
Questions? Comments? Want to draw pics for my stories?  
  
My mail is PKHTrainerJim@aol.com Hope you enjoy it!  
  
((mun bubbles = Author's notes.))  
  
Chapter 2-I've seen fire and i've seen rain...  
  
(Yes, the title is from James Taylor's song, "Fire and Rain". If you have listened to the Live album version of the song, you'd know what i'm talking about. Download it!)  
  
-I walked to the front entrance of the Cerulean City Gym/Pool. The front door opened automatically, it's one of those laser-sensored doors. I walk inside, and i'm in a hallway with aquariums of fish instead of walls.  
  
Jim: ...Hello? ...Are you here Misty?  
  
Misty(thinking): No.....He's here.....  
  
-I notice that Misty didn't say anything.  
  
Jim: Where are you Misty?  
  
Misty(yelling): Go.....back.....Seel Seel!  
  
-I walk down the corridor of the hallway.  
  
Jim: Wait a sec.....Misty.....I want to show you something.....And what's with your Seel?  
  
Jim(thinks): Weird, exact timing...  
  
Misty: Jim.....stay away.....  
  
Jim: Uhh...What's wrong?  
  
-I simply open the next door. I walked out from the hallway and into the pool/Pokemon battle room.  
  
(Just imagine the pool where Ash and Misty are battling for the Cascade Badge.)  
  
-I take a hard look at Misty.  
  
Jim(thinks): She looks a little pale to me.....I hope she's sick.....  
  
-She's in a downward kneeling position. The bottom half of her legs are laying down to her sides, in a flipped downwards T position.  
  
(If you remember from the show, when Misty is laying downwards, translating what her horsea is telling the Tenticruel to pity them, that's her position now.)  
  
Misty: Please.....Seel.....Leave.....Seel Seel!.....me alone!  
  
Jim: What the hell?!  
  
-Taking a quick look to the pool, then to her...  
  
Jim(thinks): Oh.........shit!!  
  
-I look into a corner of the pool. There is blood. I look at Misty's hands. They have blood on them.  
  
Jim(thinking): Dammed.....I missed it....."he" was here.....  
  
-I see the blood in the pool glowing.  
  
Jim: Oh Damn.....I...just...missed him...  
  
-Misty's eyes are filling with tears. She cries loud in pain as there a large flash of light emitting from Misty's body. I shield my eyes. She stops glowing...I look at her.  
  
Jim: Great.....  
  
-Misty looks up at me from her stomach.  
  
Jim: ....................you're a Seel PokeHybrid.....  
  
Jim(thinks): She's older than Walter, I can't slip up again... now I HAVE to get her.....Sorry kid.....forgive me.....  
  
Jim: Misty, from the looks of things, you have been in contact with your Seel's blood, then some pokemon used a Psychic attack on the both of you.....  
  
-I look all over her. Her legs are molded together, but her tight shorts are still on. The shorts are partially ripped though. Misty has blubber on her body, giving her the basic body structure of a Seel. Her skin is lighter, almost whiter, whiter than Walter. Her shirt and suspenders are undamaged. Misty's forehead has a long white horn. Her mouth and nose look Seel-like, but is still noticeably human. Her eyes grew larger by height and her pupils are cerulean blue. She has small tusks to the sides of her gums,long enough that they come out of her mouth. I notice that she has the large Seel tongue, Seel-size, but it's inside of her mouth. Her fingers are stubby (skin near her nails are mostly nails) and have pale white fingernails. Below Misty's tail/changed legs are her feet. Her feet are in the same positions as Walters. They look larger than normal and her toes are stubby.  
  
Jim: What...the...Misty....  
  
Misty(Looks at me in complete fear): I'm...too late...Seel!!!  
  
-Misty starts to lay down on her stomach near the pool, in a Seel's normal position.  
  
Jim: My...existence...is dammed.....  
  
Misty(Looks at me with tears in her eyes): Please...I beg of you...  
  
Jim: -_- I......can't.....but.....  
  
-I clench my fist to my face.  
  
Misty: .....don't.....Seel!.....kill me!  
  
Jim: ..........but I must. Please, .....forgive me.....  
  
-From my sword holder, I take out my sword. Misty looks at it in fear. The sword looks like it's made of glass. It's transparent.  
  
Misty: .....Your...Glass Sword.....Stained with the blood of many....I never thought ..I... would be, seel a pokehybrid....Now, I beg you, while I still have my sanity...!  
  
Jim: The time is now. Now is your time...to die!!  
  
-With the sword in my right hand, I run at Misty, ready to stab her. She realizes this at the last second, and jumps to the pool. As that happened, I shove my sword blindly to the ground, tearing up the ground.  
  
Misty: Sssssssssseeeeeeeeeellllllllll!!!!!!!!!  
  
-I pull it easily off from the ground and put it away.  
  
Jim: Oh that's just great...She's too far off...  
  
-Misty then swam and charged blindly in a rage into a pool platform (a yellow colored heavy styrofoam-flotation platform) with her horn. The platform split apart and fell to the bottom of the pool. I jump to the water with all of my gear intact and swim to another pool platform on the other side of the pool. I start to climb up the platform.  
  
Jim: -sigh...- Her Seel side's Attack Level is too strong...Maybe literally really can't kill her, even though I really have to...  
  
-Just as my right leg moves out of the water, I see in the water that Misty is heading out of the water and right for me...She jumps directly upwards, to my leg. The only thing I was able to do was to move my leg to try to dodge her. As a result, a long cut appears on my leg....  
  
Jim: Ahh!!!!........My leg......I'm...I'm...I'm...actually....bleeding.......  
  
-Misty emerges from jumping at me and stays afloat.  
  
Jim: : O What the hell do you want?  
  
-Misty looks at me with her blue Seel-like eyes.  
  
Misty(yelling): Seel Seel! Seel Seel! Seeeeeeel!  
  
Jim(thinks): Oh my god, she's scaring the hell out of me...  
  
Jim: _-(...) Dammit girl, wake up!  
  
-He sets up for a pitch, does a pitcher's wind-up with his right fist.  
  
Jim: Fast Forward! (Yes, I make up moves...you'll see that in the future.)  
  
-He then throws a hard forward, right onto Misty's head, below her horn.  
  
Jim(Rubs my own hand): Ahhh.....blubber messed up my hand.....  
  
Misty(in tears): Seel Seel...Seel............  
  
Misty(faintly, not audiable): ................Jim?  
  
Jim: ...? What's that? -_- ...Great...I give up...  
  
-I squat down to the ground, and clench my right hand tightly.  
  
Jim: Jump Blow! (Yes, the one from Monster Rancher 2 done by a Hopper. And you can do it in RL.)  
  
-I jump as high as he can, uppercutting Misty's chin. As I lands, he steps around, so my back is turned toward Misty.  
  
Misty(softly, not audiable): :*O Seel.....You've changed....so much....  
  
Jim: You know what? Screw this...  
  
-Even though my leg was in extreme pain, I swam to the other side of the pool to get away from Misty. Good thing I did...I just pissed her off...Her horn started to glow a blue light.....  
  
Misty: :* I .........Seel...........Aurora Beam!!!  
  
Jim: o_O -(!) Now she speaks...  
  
-A white beam shot out of Misty's forehead. The nearby platform split into pieces...  
  
Jim(Quickly looks behind myself): Damn.... ::Looks at the water:: My.....blood.....  
  
-Misty sees my line of blood in the water and swims right toward it. I swim as fast as I can so she won't attack me... I start to climb out of the water, hyperventilating.  
  
Jim: Misty......  
  
-I don't really know what happened next...Either my leg moved at the wrong time, or Misty did it by accident or purpose, but as I climbed out of the pool, she stabbed my wound with her horn!  
  
Jim: X OAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!  
  
-After that, she jumps out of the water, and onto the tile ground, 20 feet away from me. Misty lands gracefully.Landing on her tail-like legs is better than me dragging myself up .. I eventually go to dry land, hyperventilating faster. Noticing Misty, she was catching her breath. I didn't blame her, I was doing the same thing!  
  
Jim: You...just...had to make me bleed...Aw man.....I hate being hurt....let alone bleeding....  
  
-I give a sad look to Misty.  
  
Misty: Jim...Seel...-pants-What a way for us to see each other again...You must listen to me!...Stop this...madness!...My pokemon side got the best of me.....and for that i'm sorry......  
  
Jim: -_- Sorry my ass.....The only answer is retaliation.  
  
Misty: Please.....Seeel...Jim...Before I hurt you further....  
  
Jim(thinks): I have to take her down.....now......  
  
-I take out one of my guns and fumble around my pockets.  
  
Misty(moaning): Seel...? .....what....are you Seel? doing?  
  
-Jim attaches something to his gun. It looks like a small rocket.  
  
Jim: You...should have never attacked me! Screw this, i'm taking you down!  
  
-He starts to aim the portable motar toward her.  
  
Jim: Heh heh heh heh heh........  
  
-I fire the missile. It goes toward Misty's stomach on the ground.  
  
Jim: : I  
  
-I look away and defend myself from the remaining shrapnel and the explosion caused by the missile. 5 seconds passed, and I start tio turn around.  
  
Jim(thinks): Time to go gutsy, a la Bowser from Super Mario RPG... Or something..  
  
Jim: ::Looks in all directions:: Yo Misty! Where'd you go? I saw that missile go right toward you! Where the hell are ya?!  
  
-I look up. Misty just jumped high in the air, and looks like almost the peak of her jump. She jumped straight up.  
  
Jim: '_' Damn...I didn't know you can jump that high...  
  
Misty: Now...I must stop you from hurting everyone, anymore! I call this attack i'm going to use on you...Ultimate Pounce!  
  
Jim: What..? A...Custom Attack? Impossible!....I thought I.....  
  
-You have a jump-like Fly, plus Slam, will equal the potential of the attack...I struggle to move away from her, but she was falling down too fast. Misty lands on me, slamming all of her limbs on top of me! She uses her stomach to hold my entire body to the ground. I look up at her.  
  
Jim: XO Dammit!!! I'm dead..........  
  
Misty: Please.....Seel...  
  
-I felt her stubby flipper-hand Slap/Slam my face. I black out...  
  
-...About a half hour passes. I start to awaken.  
  
Jim(thinks): Hi God, am I in hell.......Hey, i'm alive!  
  
Jim: ::Holds head:: Unh........I don't feel so good.......  
  
-I see a first-aid kit near me.  
  
Jim: What the...weird....::Looks at his leg:: My leg's.....bandaged up.....Who helped me?  
  
-I start to look all around myself. I then see Misty to the left side of me, ten feet away, crying on what she has done...And there are several ice packs on her legs. The move must have pulled some kind of muscle on her.  
  
Misty(to herself but still audible): What have I done? Jim.....oh Jim.....He's the victim of all of this....  
  
Jim(to himself): Looks like.......I.......gotta stop this..........peacefully......before i'm dead.  
  
Jim: Hey...Misty...  
  
-Misty pushes her arms to move her stomach, and moves near me. She holds me up, helping me sit up.  
  
Misty: Jim! Are you alright? Seel Seel?  
  
Jim: Actually.......no. I've been scratched, smacked, pounced, and stabbed by you. Other than that....oh yeah, i'm fine........  
  
-Misty sadly turns her head away from Jim.  
  
Misty: Just...tell me one thing..........why do you Seel.....want to kill us?  
  
Jim: '_' What exactly do you mean by "us" ? And when did you become a spokesperson?  
  
Misty: I mean Pokehybrids. The Seel inside of me, wants to help you, and so do I. Seel.  
  
Jim: Simply put, you don't understand! They're a disease that kills humanity! How could you know? You ARE part of the sickness!  
  
-Misty looks at Jim angrily.  
  
Misty: Jim........you.......Ssssssssssseeeeeeeeeellllllllll sssssseeeeeeelllllllll!!!!!  
  
Jim: '_'; I......Assume your Seel side just cursed at me......  
  
Misty: But.......why....?  
  
Jim: Because of them, any other human in contact with their blood will TF, or transform. Pokemon have a tendency to fight, and they bleed...So a simple physical attack can cause a TF to go off...And it just keeps on spreading...Eliminating the human race...to monsters...And it doesn't stop there. The psychotic MewTwo PKH(pokehybrid) has been all over the world wreaking havoc of transformed people. If it wasn't for us, EVERYONE on the world would have more hybrids..  
  
-Misty is silent.  
  
Jim: But it's more than that to me. I joined TR in their quest to kill pokehybrids, so I can get revenge...  
  
Misty: Revenge? On what?  
  
Jim: I won't say much but... -_- My dearest friends.....were transformed before my eyes.....and I had to kill them.....  
  
Misty: What?!?! No....::Covers her mouth:: That's sad.........  
  
Jim: Right before me, my friends TFed...I ran off to join TR. Hybrid Hunters were in high demand, and I quickly became one. The next day, with the weapons that are on me right now.......I killed them, all 5 of them....And I obliterated everything, because my friends begged me to kill them... -_- So....I did. I hated all Hybrids ever since.....I guess thats enough.  
  
-Misty is all in tears. She tries to put her hand on Jim's shoulder, but Jim shoves it off.  
  
Jim: ....................  
  
Misty: Seel..................now I understand why you want to kill us so bad..................  
  
Jim: ::nods:: Reminds me of my friends begging me to kill them.....  
  
Jim(teary eyed): Sadly, killing becomes alot easier when you keep on doing it.....  
  
(Metal Gear Solid reference. Solid Snake...... -_- The lone mercenary. Kick ass..)  
  
-Jim wipes his own eyes, as Misty puts her arm up, hesitant to comfort Jim.  
  
Misty: .....but..........Seel.......that doesn't mean you should kill the innocent.....  
  
Jim: There is no such thing as the innocent, anymore! I just kill all!  
  
Misty: ::Holds her arm back:: Seeeeeeellll!!!  
  
-She smacks me 5 ft backwards, against a wall.  
  
Misty: Oh, not again! Sorry... I will stop Jim...just listen to me, okay?  
  
Jim: Alright I will....-_- I know...I have to stop being this way...I already have a Seel PKH(pokehybrid) with me...And i'm going to protect him.  
  
Misty(thinks): That caught me a little off guard...  
  
Misty: Hmm...show me him later...Seel...  
  
Jim: So.....what do you gotta talk about?  
  
Misty: You don't have to change completely. Just stop the ones that Seel Seel! Seel.....threaten humanity. Not every single PKH you see is evil.  
  
Jim: Yeah. Walter, the seel PKH I have is a gentle kid...  
  
Misty: Well, I'm just reassuring you. We're not all bad...  
  
-I think for a few seconds at her remark. I nod in agreement.  
  
Jim: Okay, i'll do what you ask.  
  
Misty: My best friends are hybrids also. They just look different, that's all. We're still together.  
  
-I slowly stands up.  
  
Jim: Thanks for recovering me Misty, physically and emotionally. Well...see ya around Misty. Stay alive...  
  
Misty: You too. Seel Seel! Seel Seel!  
  
-I walks over to the hallway. A door closes behind me with a faint thud.  
  
Jim: ...heh...It's interesting how one person's lifestyle can change from just one experience...  
  
-..but I never noticed the door behind me open.  
  
Jim: ::Walks onward:: .....time to go into my new life.....alone.....as always.....I'm outlaw torn...  
  
-Just as I steps to the front door, Misty puts her hand on Jim's shoulder.  
  
Jim: '_' -(?) ....wha?  
  
Misty: Poor guy.....It doesn't have to be that way.....  
  
-Hesitantly, I let some time pass, ...her hand on my shoulder...  
  
Jim: -_- ::Slowly puts my hand on top of hers.::  
  
Misty: '_' Jim.......You don't have to be by yourself in the world.......  
  
Jim: .....Thanks......  
  
Misty: ^_^ Jim, is it alright if I come with you? Seel Seel?  
  
-I look behind her.  
  
Jim: I guess so. It sucks to be alone, you know...  
  
Misty(thinks): Believe me, I know..  
  
Misty: Be a hero...not a hunter...then you'll never, ever be alone.  
  
Jim: Yeah.....that's a good idea....  
  
-Both of them leave the Gym, and look up at the sky.  
  
Jim: Oh, it's great looking at the sunrise. From all of these few months, I had forgotten how beautiful it was....  
  
Misty: It is beautiful Jim.  
  
Jim: ::Smiles a little:: Looks like a sunny day today......  
  
Misty: What a good day to be alive..  
  
-We walk onward......Ready for whatever goes in our way....... 


	3. A Pikachu...?! No! It Can't Be!

Hybrid Hunter Jim-Boom-006  
  
Pokemon- 1995-2002 Nintendo-Creatures-Game Freak.  
  
PokeHybrid- Term made Nov 14th 1998. This word can't be used without my permission.  
  
Questions? Comments? Want to draw pics for my stories?  
  
My mail is PKHTrainerJim@aol.com Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 3-A Pikachu?! No! It Can't Be!  
  
-After a few days, I walk up to a house. I followed Misty over there. She said that she needed to see someone in another town. What am I doing with Misty you ask? She's helping me change my ways of a Hybrid Hunter.  
  
Jim: ::Looks at the house:: Well, I hope this won't take long...  
  
-Me and Misty walk into the house. The front door was strangely unlocked.  
  
Jim: ::Looks over at Misty:: Hey Misty, you alright?  
  
Misty: ::Looks up at me:: Yeah, i'm okay.....Seel Seel!  
  
-I start to look around the house. Nothing is much inside. Basic house...Living, Dining, Bath rooms on the ground floor. ______(your detailed description here.)  
  
Jim: Nice house...  
  
-I look over to a stairwell near the entrance of the house.  
  
Misty: Seel, maybe it's a good idea if we go upstairs.  
  
Jim: ::Shrugs shoulders:: I guess so. But, it looks...too clean in here...  
  
-I take a look quickly inside a bathroom. He sees a pokemon, then doesn't think that it's significant to him, and walks up the stairs.  
  
Jim: Damn Pokemon trainers......I hate 'em.....  
  
Misty: ::Looks over at me, about to slam me:: What was that?  
  
Jim: ::Looks at her:: (high voice): Oh, nothing.....  
  
-Misty ignores his remark, and they continue up the stairs.  
  
Jim: ::Looks around the area:: Yeah, just as I thought....  
  
-There are three bedrooms and a bathroom. All of them have wooden doors.  
  
Jim: ::Looks at one room, door open:: Hmm......This room has a bunch of extra food, cleaning equipment, and a bed. Weird......  
  
-I shrug my shoulders, and looks in the bathroom. Misty is trying to open the door.  
  
Misty: Oh.....sounds like someone's taking a shower here...... Seel. ::Shrugs her shoulders.::  
  
-I start to look down on the floor.  
  
Jim: This looks very familiar....::Picks up torn pants from the floor:: Clothes ripped on the ground...  
  
-The area becomes silent quiet for a few seconds. My ears notice something.  
  
Jim: .....? A Radio? o.O .....Eagle-Eye Cherry?  
  
Misty: That guy? He only had 2 good songs....  
  
Jim(thinking): Whoever this person is around here, he has some good taste...Okay, the songs of his album are about to be a good person and to not to do drugs, Desireless is still worth buying. Then again, it was from 1997... (That line's self-explanatory in itself..)  
  
-Misty moves near another room. I don't realize herself smiling.  
  
Jim: ::Looks up at a coat hanger:: .....? What a weird looking hat.... Has an L design on the front....Seems v-e-r-y familiar.....  
  
-I search the pockets of a torn shirt right below the hat.  
  
Jim: '_' Damn! This guy was the Pokemon Master for 1999! But......It can't be.........  
  
-I look at Misty. Easily, I can imagine her with hearts around her head.  
  
Jim(thinking): I gotta find this guy.....  
  
(If you haven't figured it out yet.....I dun think you should be here....)  
  
-Singing to music playing, he hears a pokemon saying it's name("talking").  
  
Jim: '_' .....There's only one way that can happen.....  
  
-I take a deep breath. Nodding to Misty, then kicks the door open. Then again, the door was open only a crack...A creature laying down on it's stomach on top of a bed is near a radio, singing along softly. Wetake a long look at it...  
  
Misty: ::Looks at the creature:: Oh......my....god......  
  
???: ::Looks at Jim and Misty:: Pika...Pika......  
  
Jim: o_o Sweet merciful crap! Ash Ketchum?!?!  
  
-My...god....it's Ash! Well.....He does looks the same (and I mean that lightly) but his skin is completely filled with yellow short fur.. He has a Pikachu's tail, 4ft long from a tear in his jeans. His ears are above his hair on his head, exactly like a Pikachu's. His nose and his cheeks were a Pikachu's. His front legs, yes his front legs...are like his regular legs!(hands/arms are feet/legs, exactly like his regular legs) Excluding that his front legs look like regular legs, and his back legs knees are in their opposite direction. All of his toenails are a dull yellow. It looks like the only means of using a usable limb is his tail.  
  
Jim: This is just great........  
  
Ash: Pika? ::Looks at Jim:: A Hybrid Hunter?  
  
Misty: Ash.....Seel.......::Moves next to him::  
  
Ash: Misty.....a Seel Pokehybrid......why....did you bring him here?  
  
Misty: What do you mean?  
  
Ash: :O He's gonna kill us! You.....traitor.......  
  
-His cheeks start to charge with electricity.  
  
Misty: Please...i've helped him....  
  
-Unknowingly to both of them, Ash's eyes become entirely black, like a Pikachu's.  
  
Ash: If it was someone else, then we could have helped him. Pika Pika! But this is Jim we're in the presence of! You have to be insane to trust a person like that..  
  
Jim(thinks): Damn, i'm that well known?! Sweet!  
  
-I just realized something....His eyes just turned completely black, like an animal!  
  
Misty: No...please tell me you're trying to make a bad joke...  
  
Ash: Pikachu! I'm not kidding you! And if he's able to manipulate you for his full extent, and your help to get into the PKH community, he'll kill every single one of us! I can not allow that...  
  
Jim: o_o -(!!!) Misty, listen to me! It's not really him talking! His pokemon side took him over!  
  
Ash: Pika.............Chu!!!! Thunder Pillar!  
  
-A large stream of electricity surrounds Ash. Misty goes into a Defense Curl. Seeing that Misty is trying to defend herself, I had to help her out. Just as the attack was able to hit Misty....I tackled Misty to the ground, covering her.  
  
Jim: Ah!!!!  
  
-The attack cleared. Ash is perfectly alright. My body is on top of Misty's.  
  
Ash: ...pika........::Looks at Jim and Misty, dazed.::  
  
-Hs eyes revert to his regular color.  
  
Ash(thinks): That's........impossible......That guy who looks like a TR member......Protected her from my attack! Is she alright?  
  
Ash: Misty!!!  
  
-He puts my body off of her, and wraps his tail around Misty's body, and sits her up.  
  
Ash: Misty....Pika.......I'm so sorry.....  
  
-Misty opens her eyes from her Defense Curl. She looks all over herself.  
  
Misty: I--I----I'm perfectly fine! Seel! But......Jim!  
  
-She goes right toward me and sits me up, rubbing my back.  
  
Ash: umm.....Jim..........are....you okay?  
  
-I look at Ash and Misty.  
  
Jim: What about you two? I'm fine....Just that my back's sore....and my arms are hurt from her blubber...  
  
-Misty looks at me with a weird look, then smiles.  
  
Ash: Oh...must be your body armor...  
  
-I shrug. Ash and Misty become teary eyed.  
  
Misty: Jimmy.....  
  
Jim: '_' -(!) I just realized something....I can't believe I saved your......  
  
Misty: .....you saved my.....  
  
Jim and Misty: ....Life!  
  
Misty(starts to sob): Thank you! Seel! Seel Seel! That's the best thing some one had ever done to me!  
  
-She walks up to me and hugs him tightly. I hesitate, then slowly hug her back.  
  
Jim: -_- ........ ::No response.::  
  
Ash(starts to sob): I'm sorry.......so so sorry you two......  
  
-The song that Ash was singing was starting to repeat again. I puts the volume up on the CD player.  
  
((Incoming song alert.. Now why would I request a song?))  
  
Ash: C'mon guys, we gotta stop being so low...Uhh, you two mind if all of us sing this song?  
  
Misty: I don't know the words!  
  
Jim: Same w/ me!  
  
Ash: Well.....improvise...lip sync or something..  
  
-Jim and Misty shrug, and they get ready to sing. Their eyes are still teary-eyed.  
  
(Eagle-Eye Cherry, "Permanent Tears". Spin-off version-"A PokeHybrid's Tears". Yesh I listen to alot of music. You have a prob, then scroll past the grey. If you have the song, you can understand the emotion. If not, find it on Kazaa or on www.audiofind.com or something. The song works to the situation...)  
  
-song intro-  
  
Ash: Another day, a newer rival.  
  
Misty: No one's there to meet her.  
  
Jim: Something's on the sidewalk,  
  
All: A girl with permanent tears...  
  
Jim: Shunned without a family, shunned without a name.  
  
Ash: And all she ever wanted....  
  
Misty: Was to wipe her tears away.  
  
Jim: Oh.....wipe your tears away.  
  
Misty and Ash: Oh......away, away.......  
  
Misty: If someone came to love her, if someone came to be.....  
  
Jim: Someone that will protect her, ::starts to cry:: and be a family.....  
  
Ash: We'll see a smile again, and tears of dreams can be.  
  
All: But it's something we'll never see, lost in her memory.  
  
Chorus-All:  
  
Oh.....wipe your tears away.  
  
Oh.....away, away.....  
  
Oh.....wipe your tears away.  
  
Tears away. Away, ...away!  
  
Ash: She's something of a tragedy,  
  
Misty: Stands in the shade of her bed,  
  
Jim: I wanna catch some light on to her world,  
  
All: A world of permanent tears.  
  
Misty: Shunned without a family.....  
  
Ash: Shunned without a name.  
  
Jim: Free this weeping willow,  
  
Misty and Ash: .....from drowning in a flood of tears.  
  
Chorus-All:  
  
Oh.....wipe your tears away.  
  
Tears away. ...away, ...away...  
  
Oh.....wipe your tears away.  
  
Tears away. Away, away.  
  
Oh.....wipe your tears away!  
  
Tears away. ...away, away!  
  
-All of us wipe the remaining tears on ourselves. We hum the ending of the song. Afterwards, and turns off the CD player with his tail.  
  
Jim(thinking): I just sang, with two hybrids...Is that fucked up to you, or what!?  
  
Ash: Jim.....  
  
Jim: -_- Now do you believe me that i'm not here to hurt you?  
  
Ash: Pika. ::nods::  
  
Jim: Well, I have to thank Misty for that. If it wasn't for her.....  
  
Misty: ...well don't think about it! It didn't happen!  
  
Ash: She's right. That's all that matters.  
  
Jim: Look, I know I have done sins in the past, but...-  
  
-Misty interrupts me.  
  
Misty: He wants you to come with us. He needs all the help he can get to find what his potential is...  
  
Jim: That wasn't exactly what I was going to say but......yeah. What she said.  
  
Ash: -_- if it means settling the score.....Pikachu......  
  
Jim: '_' -(?) Settle the score? On who?  
  
Ash(with a sad look on his face): A PokeHybrid went right for my Pikachu, and demanded a battle. Pikachu was hurt badly, and.....Psionically infused Pikachu with me....  
  
Misty: Seel....The same thing happened to me.....  
  
Jim: Great...the rumors are true, there is a MewTwoPKH on the loose...  
  
-Out of the bathroom next door, is Ash's mother. She is completely human with her normal clothes, and wearing sandals.  
  
Mrs.Ketchum: Ash, it's okay if you go. You can't be cooped up in this house forever! Go ahead! Pack your things hon!  
  
Misty: Guess Seel heard everything..  
  
Jim: '_' ::Looks to Ash:: Your mom's.....comfortable that you're a PKH?  
  
Ash: She always has! Why?  
  
Misty: The same with my entire family!  
  
Jim: Well, 100% of all the PKHs i've seen, their either all alone, or their families abandoned them...  
  
Jim(thinks): Dammit! Get a thesaurus! Stop saying "well," all the friggin time!  
  
Mrs.Ketchum: Not us! Ash, can you give me a hug before you go?  
  
Ash: Sure!  
  
-Ash walks on all fours to his mom. Her mom bends down on one knee. He puts his front legs around his mother, and she hugs him "normally"...A few minutes pass, and Ash is packed up, ready to go. Everyone walks to the front door. A humanoid pokemon is standing next to Ash's mom, broom in hand.  
  
Ash: Okay Mr.Mime, take care of mom!  
  
Mr Mime: Mime mime! Mr.Mime! Sure thing Ash!  
  
Jim: Well, might as well say it now....  
  
Ash: What?  
  
Jim: It concerns you and Misty.  
  
Misty: Seel! Talk away.  
  
Jim: Okay. I've heard rumors that you two act weird around other people. Misty, why do you act nice to other people and treat Ash like shit? : )  
  
-Ash's mom looks at Jim with an angry look.  
  
Jim: -akem- excuse my language madam...  
  
Misty: Well, it's because ::looks at Ash:: "someone" owes me a new bike!  
  
Ash: .....do you always have to put me down?  
  
Jim(thinks): Rumors were true. eh...  
  
Mrs.Ketchum: Well, guess you should be on your way everyone. Bye!  
  
Ash: I'll be back! See ya mom!  
  
-Misty opens the door and goes outside. I follow behind her. Ash follows behind me, and bumps me by accident.  
  
Ash: oops! Sorry...It takes a while to have four legs and being barefoot all the time....  
  
Jim: Eh......ooookay....  
  
-Everyone looks outside in front of the house.  
  
Jim: Whew.....let's go.  
  
Misty: Sure thing! Seel!  
  
Ash: It's a great day to be alive....  
  
Jim(thinks): I'm off to find, the hero of the day.....myself......  
  
(Again, notice the Metallica lyrics...)  
  
-Every one walks down the street, and goes off to their next destination. Where that is, hopefully they won't be lost.....  
  
Created December 4th, 1998 5:30AM(eastern) Typed August 29th, 2000 5:20PM(eastern) Updated February 2nd, 2001 3:30PM(eastern) 


	4. Comfort From The Void...

Ex-Hybrid Hunter Jim-Boom-006  
  
Pokemon- 1995-2002 Nintendo-Creatures-Game Freak.  
  
PokeHybrid- Term made Nov 14th 1998.  
  
Questions? Comments? Want to draw pics for my stories?  
  
My mail is PKHTrainerJim@aol.com Hope you enjoy it!  
  
((mun bubbles = Author's notes.))  
  
Chapter 4-Comfort from the void...  
  
The group of three walk on...  
  
Well, i'm the one who's walking normally. Then again, so is Ash barefoot on four legs. '_' Misty has to push forwards, because her legs are behind her, immobile 'cept for swimming. And as usual...  
  
Ash: . What do ya mean I act like a pokemon? I kinda have to!  
  
Misty: _ So then go pee on a tree and mark your territory...  
  
Misty and Ash were fighting like cats and dogs...  
  
Walter: Oh no, not again...  
  
Oh yeah, I released Walter from the pokéball. He's happy from that. After the 3 of us (Ash, Misty, Jim) went to get a bite to eat at a local diner in Pallet, and I released him. Destroyed the pokeball. Pokeballs suck... They entrap creatures of their freedoms! Okay so Walter gave me a lecture on how pokeballs should never be used, especially in these times. Hey, he hasn't eaten in 20 something hours. Where else would I release him?  
  
Jim: Ugh... v_v -(. . .)  
  
They dun even hear us, again. Since no one is THAT tolerable, myself being a badass...  
  
Jim: _ WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY?!  
  
...I finally lost it. Ash's ears perk up, and they both look at me.  
  
Walter: o_o; Seel seel...  
  
Jim: Would you two stop fighting?! Jeez, you're acting like a couple...  
  
The two stop dead in their tracks.  
  
Misty: But-  
  
Jim: But nothing! Misty, your only repetitive comeback is that he owes you a bike..I gotta stop this... After a week of you two bein' with me, all you two do is argue!  
  
Walter: Seeel.. Jim, settle down, please...  
  
-Misty starts to open her mouth, but I give her a wad of $20 bills.  
  
Jim:...there. $140. Get another bike, even though it'd be hard to ride one now...  
  
Misty takes the money, giving a slight laugh. Ash walks toward me, and I fall to the floor on my butt, sitting down.  
  
Walter: Seel! How'd you get that money?  
  
Jim: Hey, I put my funds from my previous job in a bank account. I have enough for a month or two....  
  
The other three sit down. Seel people just dun move while Ash sits his legs indian style.  
  
Jim: -.- ....Misty, Ash..I-  
  
Ash: Don't be.. Pika! We should be the ones who are sorry..  
  
Misty: T..t....thank you so much! Seel... for everything...  
  
Walter: ::Looks at the two:: Seel seel. You two are the best of friends. Don't fight, okay?  
  
They nod in agreement.  
  
Jim: Eh...sorry for cursing...  
  
Walter: Seel seel! '_- You got ticked off.  
  
Ash: You had to blow off some steam.  
  
Misty: Apology accepted.  
  
Everyone stands.  
  
Misty(thinking): Guess...I really can't complain now! Oh Jim.. Thank you! I can stop being a bother to my love..  
  
I look at Misty.  
  
Jim(thinking): When I told them that they fought like a couple, they both freaked out! They're in love... And I blew their cover. Sweet...  
  
Ash(thinking): I thank you so much.. She can stop fighting now! Waiting... What will be the right time to tell her how I feel?  
  
Ash and Misty look at me in thought. I smirk.  
  
Walter(thinking): Oh? Wonder why they're all like that... I should break the silence!  
  
Walter: Hey guys, where exactly are we going? Seeeeel?  
  
Jim: ::Does a quick sigh of relief:: Yeah guys, where to?  
  
oO Crap, forgot all of us are walking along some city. Looks like a PokéN.Y.C..  
  
Ash: She's a pokémon pika breeder.  
  
Misty: Ya, Seel. She owns a pokémon salon.  
  
An unknown creature starts running away from a salon, 100ft ahead of the sidewalk we're currently on.  
  
???: Gah......  
  
Walter: Seel SEEL? Like that where that shady creature is?  
  
Ash & Misty hold their breath...  
  
Ash:....Mew.......  
  
Misty:.......Two.......  
  
The creature stops in front of us. A thick light purple aura covers the creature, but humanish MewTwoish features. It's head looked like it turned,looking at me. It's voice was bold, but sounded of a teen..  
  
??? ...you......  
  
Jim: Hmph. So you do exist..  
  
It moves it's left arm to 'point' at me.  
  
???:....monster......  
  
I unsheathe my handguns, and release their safeties, aiming the guns toward the unknown creature.  
  
Jim: Speak for yourself... All you wanna do is TF innocents at random by psi pokémon/human fusion.. Yet your true motives are unknown. Hypocrite..  
  
Ash gasps.. And the MewTwoPKH runs away from us. Had to try to stop the guy, ...and I opened fire on him. Bullets sink into the creature's shoulder, and he roars in pain. In the blink of an eye, he vanishes out of sight.  
  
Walter: Ash, why'd you gasp seel what Jim said?  
  
Misty pauses as I put away my guns, as does Ash.  
  
Misty: ....Pokémon fusion, and her place is where MewTwo ran out of...  
  
Ash gulps.  
  
Ash: Pi....ka..... And Brock returned her Vulpix over a year a..go....  
  
I tense up after those two sentences were said...  
  
Jim: _ Holy shit! She's gonna be a hybrid!!!  
  
The four of us run to the pokésalon on whatever method we maneuver ourselves. We all stay at the entrance of the parlor, seeing a girl who looks about 16-18 in a barber's clothing, on the ground, sweating profusely, holding her head. We sure as hell assumed the worst.  
  
Suzie: OHHHH! Stay...away....  
  
Ash, Misty, and Walter become frightened a bit.  
  
Jim: Guess they know 'bout that... All PKH TFs are very unstable. In according to the PoKéHybrid theory, made from recorded info by yours truly,  
  
Ash(thinking): Very interesting...  
  
Jim: ...that all TFs are unstable, and never alike. Body structure can be close, even the TF process itself, but mentalwise, can act in variations of human and/or pokémon mentality.  
  
Misty: No offense,but what are you talking about?!  
  
Jim:....keep your distance.....  
  
Suzie: It hurts so much inside me! My insides feel that they're burning up...  
  
Jim:...It's the effect of the TF....  
  
She sits on her knees, still sweating.  
  
Suzie: Ahhh..my insides....  
  
I sense something, and get very tense, as does Ash, twitching his ears.  
  
Misty: Ash?  
  
Walter: Jim?  
  
Suzie opens her mouth wide, onto our direction...  
  
Jim and Ash: GET DOWN!  
  
Suzie: o VUL!!!  
  
How to say this, well, she vomited, uh, a Fire Blast on us. Ash and I pushed Misty and Walter to the ground, jumping out of harms way. A table behind us is burnt to the ground, leaving ashes where the furniture was. I run to one side,of the room behind Suzie, while Ash tenses up, and jumps in front of Misty and Walter.  
  
Jim: Dammit! ...too friggin close.  
  
Ash: Pika pika, pikachuu! How'd you dodge that move so fast?!  
  
Jim: Uh....dun ask....  
  
Suzie: Vul....vulpix....ahhhh!  
  
Jim: For the love of god girl, look up!!!  
  
She does so, and it blackens the ceiling above her.  
  
Walter: oo; Seel... This take heartburn to another level...  
  
Misty looks at a red cylinder supported by a metal bar on the wall, to the left side of Suzie,  
  
Misty: You guys! Seel! What's that for?  
  
Jim and Ash look at it.  
  
Jim: It's a fiberglass fireproof blanket!  
  
Ash: I have an idea!  
  
Jim: What, Cover her in the blanket?  
  
Ash: ::nods:: Pika....  
  
His cheeks start to charge up with electricity.  
  
Ash: Hurry and get that blanket!  
  
Suzie vomits more fire above her, burning a ceiling fan to dust. I run to the container,  
  
Ash:....CHUU!  
  
..while Ash thundershocks the base of the container. It falling to the ground, the attack destroying a metal bar supporting the container in place on the wall. I slide to the ground, grabbing the blanket. I stand and hit the ground running, toward Suzie.  
  
Jim: Hold your breath!!!  
  
Misty: He's gonna do what I think he's gonna do, ...is he?  
  
I slide in, covering the blanket over myself and Suzie.  
  
Walter, Misty, and Ash: JIM!  
  
From the inside, I see Suzie's ,mouth wide open... All I can do, is try to put excess blanket in front of myself, put my arms to a defense curl, and shut my eyes...  
  
Suzie: o VUUULLLPIIIIIX!  
  
Seconds pass, and I put my arms down, slowly opening my eyes.  
  
Jim:...so this is how hell is like, a bit sweaty, all alone...  
  
I pause.  
  
Jim: ...Under a blanket..  
  
Suzie: vullll....  
  
She has her head up high, holding up some excess blanket, so I wouldn't be harmed. To herself, she still vomits fire, but it becomes lower and lower.  
  
I smirk looking at her, nodding. She tries to smile, while screaming, vomiting fire.  
  
Walter: ...I can't hear Jim at all...  
  
Misty: ; _ ; Seeeeel.....  
  
Ash's ears perk up as he hears muffled yelling.  
  
Ash:....Pika Pikachuu! I can hear Jim!  
  
Jim(muffled): _; I'm not dead dammit!  
  
Ash: ^_^ Pi! That's great!  
  
Jim(muffled): o_o; Although it's kinda hot here..  
  
Ash: Chu...I could only imagine.  
  
Suzie:....vulllllpix.....vul......  
  
I get myself out from under the fireproof blanket.  
  
Jim: Whew..hot in there... '_-;  
  
Misty and Walter go close to me, smiling brightly.  
  
Jim: Eh, I have the assumption that you two are thankful i'm alive. ^^;  
  
Both Seels hug me smiling, as I give a sigh of relief.  
  
Jim: ^_^ aaaahh... Nice and cold...  
  
The two Seel kids start to sweat, and let go of me.  
  
Jim '_' -(?) What the...  
  
Walter: Sorry Jim, but Seel! Your body's hot! As in radiator hot!  
  
Misty: How'd to take that heat?  
  
Jim: Guess it..was...umm...the body armor...  
  
Ash looks all over him.  
  
Ash: chu...You're not even sweating...  
  
Suzie pulls off the blanket, yelling a bit.  
  
Suzie: Vul Vulpix! Umm, i'm kinda transforming here!  
  
Everyone then focuses their attention to the becoming Vulpix girl.  
  
I look onto her feet. They have white dress shoes and white socks reaching her ankles.  
  
Jim: Take off your shoes and socks..  
  
Suzie: Wha?  
  
Ash:..oh, I see.  
  
She starts to take off her shoes.  
  
Jim: Her feet are gonna change.  
  
Ash: The leather of her shoes would break apart...  
  
Jim: ...and hurt her greatly.  
  
Ash: Fortunately for me, My feet kept their size..  
  
He touches the heels of his back feet with his tail. As doing so, Suzie takes off her socks, wiggling her toes a bit. I take a look at them. Assumption, Women's size 8.  
  
Walter: Clothes aren't much of a worry for TF. Seel.  
  
Misty(nodding): Seel. To the changes, they're 'adjusted' to fit our new forms.  
  
Suzie nods.  
  
Jim(thinking): Count down to the change in life that's soon to come... Your life has just begun...  
  
(Ah. Creed-"Are Your Ready?". Human Clay is a CD worth buying.)  
  
Jim: -_- 5...4...  
  
Walter: How does he know..  
  
Misty: Exact timing?  
  
Ash: Must have seen it somewhere..  
  
Suzie takes a look at her body, as I have said 5.  
  
Suzie(thinking): Countdown...  
  
Jim: 3.....2......  
  
Suzie(thinking): Farewell, humanity.  
  
Jim: ....1......0.  
  
Suzie holds onto her head, yelling from the top of her lungs, falling to sit on her knees. Everyone jumps back, away from her,  
  
Ash: Everybody, clear out!  
  
...but...I remained.  
  
Ash: What are you doing?!  
  
Misty: Do what you said! Get back!  
  
I stay silent... Walter looks on...  
  
Walter(thinking): What's..going on in that troubled mind of his..?  
  
Instantaneously, a red curl of fur rises through her forehead.. Everyone holds their stomachs 'cept for Suzie and I.  
  
Jim: A Vulpix's curl..Represent phases of her TF. You guess the rest..  
  
Suzie(thinking): Phase 1..  
  
Her mouth extends outwards with her nose, forming a mussle, but the freaky thing is, her feminine lips and nose resumed human form.. Her ears sink inside of her head, and a Vulpix's ears creep out through her hair.  
  
Jim: Damn, for one thing, this TF is very different from the one I saw..  
  
Misty: Ewww...  
  
She starts to turn to Ash.  
  
Ash: v_v This...is disgusting...  
  
Walter keeps whatever he wants to say to himself, he's horrified watching the TF. Suzie's hands tremor, and she looks at them, Ash getting a bit teary eyed. Misty looks to her hands, then to Ash, both looking at his front feet..  
  
Suzie: vulpix....?  
  
Almost instantaneously, her palms extending outwards, her thumbs moving so all of her fingers are near-aligned with eachother. Ankles burst through below her palms, on her wrists. In other words, her hands changed to feet.  
  
Suzie: _ VUL...PIX!  
  
Lowering her new feet to the ground, all of her toenails change as if they were painted a scarlet red. Her toes spread out as humanly possible, then lock in place. Her 'paws'. The arches on all of her feet rise up by a bit. I stay silent, looking onto her.  
  
Suzie: Vul....vul....ohhh.....  
  
Ash looks at her, clearly tears were streaming down his face. Misty looks at him, saddened from watching a similar loss of standing.  
  
Ash: -._ - ...pika...::sniffles::...pika....  
  
Hesitantly but eventually,  
  
Misty(thinking): I don't care, my love needs me....  
  
...puts her hand on Ash's left shoulder, if you would call it that.  
  
Ash: ...pika pika..thanks Misty...  
  
Ash(thinks): She's...comforting me? ..Jim, if I have never went with you, the two of us wouldn't be this close!  
  
Misty nods,and tries to give a smile. They look into each other's eyes getting the idea they are thinking about.  
  
Misty(thinking): I'm here...  
  
Walter notices the two, and smirks.  
  
Walter(thinking): Hmm..  
  
I stand guard, watching Suzie's forehead, another curl creeps through her hair, She tries to stand, but a loud crack is heard, making herself on all of her feet.  
  
Suzie(thinking): ...I can't even stand anymore...  
  
Her arms become fatter to various proportions, and, her back legs became acute, to her new front legs.  
  
Suzie: vulllllllnoooo....  
  
Jim: .....what.....?  
  
I see..tears form from the corners of her eyes. While seeing that, sees a 3rd red fur curl. I slump down, sitting on my butt, whispering to her...  
  
Jim:....Don't be afraid of me, ..I'm not what you think... It'll be over soon lass...  
  
Everyone but Suzie gasps, from what I said.... .....I didn't care for them. .....My main concern was for Suzie to pull through the TF. Already standing, Suzie slowly walks toward me.  
  
Suzie(thinking): Oh....  
  
A red furred curled tail emerges from above her butt, swaying softly, then becoming stiff, as 5 other tails of the same kind burst out.  
  
Walter:...Jim....Seel....  
  
Fur consumes her body... From a Vulpix's fur. Dark red on her feet (darker then her toenails), white on her stomach, and a light red for the rest of her body...  
  
Suzie: vul...pix....  
  
TF...complete. She walks to me, her head close to mine, and I look deep into her eyes. They're soaked with tears, begging me..  
  
Suzie: Please....  
  
She....moves her mouth next to my cheek, and...licks it once.  
  
Suzie:.....hold me.......  
  
My heart...  
  
Misty: Seel...  
  
Ash: chu...  
  
...softened...  
  
Walter: Go ahead..  
  
...my eyes fill with tears as she sobs, licking my cheek softly.  
  
Suzie(sobbing):...vul....vul....vul....  
  
I hugged her...  
  
Jim(whispers): -_- ...it'll be okay...I'll make sure of it. You can cry on me...  
  
Suzie rests her body on my lap and her mussle on my right shoulder. ..The room gets silent. All that is heard, is Suzie licking my cheek, Suzie and I sobbing to ourselves.  
  
.......give or take a half hour, everyone in sadness, I kissed her forehead. With my hands, I wipe her tears, and with her front feet, she wipes mine. Everyone smiles...  
  
Suzie: We'll be alright, ::sniff:: right? Vulllpix?  
  
Jim: Yeah... : )  
  
All of us get up, and walk off, to the forest. While walking along...  
  
Misty(thinking): Ash...I want to be with you.. Drop this disguise, ..stop acting like a bitch... and to love you!  
  
No one notices her look of despair except for me.  
  
Jim(Whispers to Misty): You love Ash, doncha..  
  
Misty(Whispers to Jim): Seeel, ...yes! I can't stand hiding my feelings anymore!  
  
Jim(Whispers to Misty): Sing your song to him. He can hear it. I can't sleep well so I hear it every night, and Ash has his ears..  
  
Ash looks to them.  
  
Ash: Pika?  
  
Misty: ...tell him for me...  
  
I nod, and look to Ash.  
  
Jim(Whispers to Ash): Ash....Misty, she.........  
  
Ash giggles like a Pikachu, and Misty smiles.  
  
-That night, while everyone was in their sleeping bags, everyone "falls" asleep. My plan is set into action..  
  
Jim: Ash, Misty, go ahead..  
  
Walter and Suzie smile, laying snug in their sleeping bag, eyes closed, while I look on.  
  
Misty: Ash...Seel seel...  
  
Ash: Misty...kachu...  
  
Misty: I've...always...Loved you, from day one...  
  
Ash: I wanna spend the rest of my life with you...  
  
The two, get out of their sleeping bags, and move close to eachother. Ash extends his front feet outward while Misty arches her back forward a bit, putting her flipper hands on top of his feet.  
  
Ash: Your song..pikaa! It's beautiful..  
  
Misty: Thank you...  
  
I clear my throat.  
  
Jim: I got an idea. You two know how the song goes. Sing a version, of you two...together...  
  
The two smile, agreeing with me.  
  
Misty: It's because of you, that we're together...  
  
Ash: Tell us this... Pika pi pikachu... Why are you taking the time for us to be together?  
  
Jim:...eh....I'm friggin' depressed. I feel alone all the time..  
  
Misty: awww..don't say that..  
  
Jim: lemme finish.. I couldn't take the two of you, hiding that you love each other, assuming the worst... So...go on. t's alright with me. Let the world see two souls become one..  
  
They both smile, then snuggle, hugging each other. 


	5. Friendly Confrontation?

Hybrid Hunter Jim-Boom-006  
  
Pokemon- 1995-2002 Nintendo-Creatures-Game Freak.  
  
PokeHybrid- Term made Nov 14th 1998. This word can't be used without my permission. I think.  
  
Questions? Comments? Want to draw pics for my stories?  
  
My mail is PKHTrainerJim@aol.com Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 5-Friendly Confrontation?  
  
After resting, we walk along. Lots of rock formations are all over the place. How odd... We soon approach the entryway of a town. City?  
  
Jim: So this is the city?  
  
Ash: Yeah, pika. This is Pewter.  
  
Someone approaches the group.  
  
Suzie: Vul vulpix?  
  
Walter: eel Seel?  
  
Misty: Seel, that guys coming toward us..  
  
Jim: Lemme see...  
  
I take a look at the area, then to the creaure approaching.  
  
Jim: A...wartortle PKH Lv.2?  
  
Hmm.. Guy who looks in his mid 20's, dark green hair seperated from the middle of his scalp. Wearing a black t-shirt with a large shell from a ripped hole from his back. Grey jeans with a hole, his tail immobile behnd himself. The creature is barefoot. His retnas(of his eyes) are a light blue. His mouth is of a wartortle's and intead of having fingernails/toenails, he's equiped with dull short white claws. The hybrid walks to our group, and waves.  
  
WartortlePKH: tortle...hello all, and welcome, to neo-Pewter!  
  
Jim: Eh, and you are...?  
  
WartortlePKH: Forgive me Jim, where are my manners.. I'm Billy.  
  
Jim: What? How'd you know me...  
  
Billy: Word travels fast for somone who sees cearly now.  
  
Walter: Seel...  
  
Ash: What?  
  
He points to a few people passing through. Two clefairy PKH Lv.2 girls pass by, giggling. Suzie looks up, and a boy is on top of a large Pidgeot Lv.3 PKH flying, seeming like father and son. Misty looks to the left, and a couple, is walking, smiling. 'cept, that the boyfriend is a Dodrio Lv.4 PKH and the girlfriend is a Magikarp Lv.1 PKH. I start to look around the area idly, and see all of these PKHs and humans..co-existing?!  
  
Jim: Damn, what the fuck is with this city?  
  
There is absolute silence... I look around, and every living creature stops what they're doing..and looks at me. I look in front to Billy, and he looks sadly offended.  
  
Billy: Is...there...something wrong with it?  
  
Jim: No, not to that extreme, but... why is there peace with humans and pokéhybrids?  
  
Everyone gives a sigh of reief in their own way, and carry on their business. The group wander off, not caring too much on the discussion I was having, amazed on looking at all of the PKHs. Ash stays focused on the discusion.  
  
Ash: Pika pika! ::Atracted attention::  
  
Ash walks near Billy and I. I look to my lower left to him.  
  
Jim: Ash, what's your opinion about what happened in this city?  
  
Ash: I guess...that everyone is peacefull, almost like they dun notice the pika pi altered forms of their fellow people...  
  
Ash looks toward a femaly Krabby Lv.3-4 PKH. I look at what he's seeing.  
  
Jim(thinking): Oh god... Her body, looks changed, so drastically...  
  
Her entire body has the exoskeleton and color scheme of a Krabby. Her hands are replaced with crab claws. From below her back, she has a long stomach (looks like a 'taur in a sense) and all six of her clearly human legs are to the sides of her taur-like self. Her feet are light red on her soles, and so are her toenails.  
  
Jim(wispering to Ash): Hell, I could ride her...  
  
Ash giggles like a Pikachu for a bit.  
  
Jim: ...why so many hybrids around here, and no TR activity?  
  
Billy: Well, you see, in a sense... They did cause the TFs to everyone, but they won't come near this city. We have a treaty that keeps the peace here. ...but, to finish your first question....  
  
He sighs with a soft growl.  
  
Billy: Everyone here saw it..  
  
Jim: Yes...? Oh, you don't mean...  
  
Billy: ...the MewTwo...  
  
Jim: That heartless freak... he showed himself?!  
  
Billy: ::nods:: Yes...With his bare hands...Used a psi move, covered the city in a pink dome... Without pokemon fusion... TFed... a good number of us...  
  
Jim(thinking): Hell no... TF..Bomb..?! But I thought I..  
  
The female Krabby PKH waves to some people, and approaches me. As in right for me.  
  
Billy: ...80%-90% of every human here became a random PKH. Some weren't effected, or to what I think, are hiding their pokemon parts, might be Lv.1s.  
  
Jim: -_- ..aww...that sucks...  
  
Billy starts to look down, closing his eyes, a depressed look on his face. Without warning..  
  
Jim: Billy...It's alright...  
  
..I put my right hand onto his left shoulder, to try to comfort the guy.  
  
Billy: Unh...my shell...my back...  
  
I sigh sadly..  
  
Billy: Wartortle tortle... never forgot the pain...  
  
Jim: -.' So that's why... Most of your citizens were TFed. Clearly, somehow... Looks like everyone didn't go berzerk...Amasing...  
  
Ash: From the looks of things, ..everyone can't be angry at all! So, they live in harmony..  
  
The Krabby girl walks up to me, to the right of Billy.  
  
KrabbyPKH: Krabby! Hello, i'm Tiffany.  
  
Jim: Oh, uh...hi.  
  
Billy looks over to her, and smiles.  
  
Billy: As we have thought, he has changed for the better. Just needs some more time to re-allign himself from the wicked ways of the Rockets.  
  
Jim(thinking): Que Pasa turtle boy?  
  
Jim: Eh....thanks.  
  
Tiffany: Now that that's over, krab, i'll show you around here.  
  
Jim: Heh. A tour guide.  
  
Billy: Actually...it's more like a guided tour. You see... We utilize our pokemon halfs as also a mode of transportation, like that Pidgeot flying with his son, and that Dodrio boyfriend with a Magikarp girlfriend on his back.  
  
I stay silent, I look down to Ash, and hand him several $20s. He grabs the cash with his tail, and puts it in his pockets.  
  
Jim: Get yourself and everyone else somethin'. I'll be fine alone. Meet back here in a few hours.  
  
Ash: Pika. ::nods::  
  
Jim: If anything happens that's criticaly important, meet right here.  
  
Ash: Sure thing Jim.  
  
Ash walks off, and as does everyone else from my view.  
  
Billy: Alright then, guess i'll be going. Maybe we'll see eachother again.  
  
Jim: Alright.  
  
Billy walks off from the two.  
  
Tiffany: I'll show you around...  
  
Turning around, I saw her back. Getting a queasy feeling, I look at what I can only describe as a thin cloth acting for a saddle.  
  
Jim(thinking): Hell no, I can't ride her...Jim, she isn't a pokemon...  
  
I have a distraught look on my face, looking at her back. Tiff looks back, wondering why I didn't go ontop of her back.  
  
Jim: Uh....I don't know....about riding on your back....It doesn't feel right....  
  
She lowers her head, looking to her side.  
  
Tiffany: Well...it's alright with me....I'm okay with it. I..kraaaby...don't know...I feel that if you do not want a ride with me...  
  
I see her eyes close, a tear start to dribble down her cheek.  
  
Tiffany: ...I feel that i'm roaming the world, ...a freak...  
  
I tense...  
  
Jim(thinking): Is riding on some PKHs a kind of custom? Riding PKHs, gives a sense, of worthiness? Refusing a ride is a sense of rejection, of the entire person, shunning them... Intresting... When rejected, becomes an enemy to the world, giving up their human side...  
  
I take a deep breath.  
  
Jim: Hey Tiff, dun cry...  
  
Tiffany: ...krabby... ::sniff:: ...krabby...  
  
Jim: ...sorry, i'm still kinda knew of this. You heard turtle boy. I'll go on. Hell, I wanted to go on from when I just took a glance at ya.  
  
Tiffany: ..you're serious?  
  
Jim: o.O; I'm an ex-PKH Hunter. You do the math.  
  
She wipes off her tears with her shirt, well grabbing them carefully with her left hand, uh I mean claw.  
  
Tiffany: Krabby krabby! Thank you for understanding...  
  
Jim: t's alright...  
  
I try to climb up onto her back, but I trip to my knees while doing so.  
  
Jim: o.-; Ow.  
  
Tiffany: Here.  
  
She stretches out her middle left leg over to me.  
  
Tiffany: Grab on.  
  
Jim(thinks): Oh damn, this is so kewl and fucked at the same time..  
  
I shrug, and grab her leg. She lifts me upwards, and lowers her leg, back to it's regular position as I slide onto her back, leaning against her human back with my own back, feet dangling on her butt.  
  
Jim: o.o -(!) Legs are extremely flexable, and strong..  
  
Tiffany: Thanks. : )  
  
She turns her head, and starts to walk. While walking, I see a Ratatta Lv.4 and a plain Ratatta pokemon talking to eachother.  
  
Ratatta Boy: Rattitat! rrrrrrat? Hiya, you okay?  
  
Ratatta PKMN(smiling): rat! Yesh!  
  
Jim(thinking): Cute, I think...  
  
Shaking my head, I look behind myself to Tiff.  
  
Jim: Hey, this is weird, but cool..  
  
Tiffany: What makes you say that?  
  
I clear my throat, trying to prove a point. Or joking..  
  
Jim: Let's see here.. On top of a 16 yr old girl's back who's half crab as a tour guide and ride rolled into one in a town where pokehybrids live in harmony. Whatdaya think?  
  
Tiffany gives a somewhat weird look at me, but smiling.  
  
Tiffany: ^_~ As long as you're okay with how we are and what we are, it's okay.  
  
So, I ride around her back.  
  
~While that was going on...  
  
Billy:.....sir.......he's here.  
  
There's silence, and he walks out of the large building, looking for Jim.  
  
Billy: Now to go where Tiffany left Jim..  
  
~Now back to me..  
  
As I have sat down on her back, she showed me around some areas, some stores parks, and such for about a half hour. The Krabby girl pointing to a  
  
familliar eatery...  
  
Tiffany: ..and here's an International House of Pancakes. Well, here's where you get off.  
  
Hello, we have an IHOP in our midsts.  
  
Jim: Okay.  
  
I dismount off of her back, and walk around a bit.  
  
Jim: o.o; Ah. My legs got numb..  
  
Tiffany: I'm going back to see if anyone else needs a ride. You can have something to eat here. Krabby. Later Jim.  
  
Jim: c ya around..  
  
I walk in, and Tiffany walks away from me. As I enter, it is 100% PKH teritory... Looking all around, i'm being watched, almost by everyone... Standing around, I see one of those glass shelves that hold cakes, a soft drink dispenser, and a ChanseyPKH walks up to me.  
  
ChanseyPKH: Chaaansey! Hi! Please, wait to be seated.  
  
Jim: Eh......okay.  
  
I look all over her. (In other words, "Description of current creature".) She smiles.  
  
ChanseyPKH: ooo! Is he checking me out? ^_^ What a nice guy..  
  
...anyways, a woman with light pink hair. From through her hair, she has the flaps of skin of a Chansey's. In a sense, she kinda looks like a Nurse Joy and a Chansey but with dark brown hair and no medic hat in a waitress' outfit. She has the body structure(basic outline look) of a Chansey. She looks all around herself, and spots a table.  
  
Jim: You could say that. '_-  
  
ChanseyPKH: Oh, a table's nearby. Please, follow me.  
  
I just follow, and the eyes of the room still glance at me..  
  
Jim(thinks): ...dammit, leave me alone!  
  
I follow her to a table accomidated for two people. I sit down.  
  
Jim: Alright, thanks.  
  
ChanseyPKH: Chan.....sey! ^_^ You're welcome! A waitress will be here in a minute or so.  
  
I nod, she leaves.  
  
To the left is a small wall, and glass above it, I start to look at the PKHs taking a glance to me, but they look away. To my right, is a booth similar to mine, but the wall is at the right, glass of the outside window. A MachampPKH guy glares a mean pissed-off look onto me. Another male, a FearowPKH, looks to both him and me.  
  
Fearow(wispery): You're not gonna do what I think ya gonna do, are ya?  
  
Jim: ...what the hell do ya want, i'm just gettin' some lunch here...  
  
I look to the FearowPKH. Red long-sleeved light cotton shirt with large feathery wings freely moving around a clean slit in his shirt. They're attached to his back, still has arms eh?Jeans exposing a feathery tail from a perfectly fit hole. His feet are completely human, skin and color, bare, V shaped outward, with three long large human toes, human toenails on each toe. Odd, custom-made sandals are on them.. His body is consumed by small feathers, and a beak has replaces once human lips. Taking a bite to his cheeseburger, he has four fingered hands with and opposible thumb.  
  
Jim(thinks): Note to self, there's a PKH clothing shop?  
  
The MachampPKH stands, and I look all over him. His entire body is as hard as a rock, body shape resembling as of a Machamps, but has a A-shirt(those tight white shirts that muscular guys wear) on, modified so it supports four arms. He has torn jeans, look like shorts now. fingernails/toenails remain, and are in a darker shade than his skin. I give a cold look back to the Machamp, signaing for him to back off. He stands and gets offended. The  
  
Fearow guy looks at me, still chewing.  
  
FearowPKH: caww... Kid, stop while you're ahead...  
  
Jim: ...Why should I? I didn't do a damn thing.  
  
I stand, and look up to the buff PKH.  
  
MachampPKH: Now why are you showing your butt around here? Leave us alone! Your kind isn't wanted around in these parts!  
  
Jim: Oh, is it because i'm an EX-Hybrid Hunter?! I'm just tryin to get a bite to eat around me.  
  
I swore I saw some movement fron behind the Machamp, but it must have been my imagination. probally must have been his back arms.  
  
MachampPKH: How do I know you're not send here to kill us all?!  
  
People gasp in fear, looking near us.  
  
Jim: Hmm, let's see. First off, i'm alone! Second off, if I would have tried to kill everyone here, we wouldn't even be having thins conversation! I sure as hell have a right to be in here! Maybe if you havent noticed, i'm not attacking anyone!  
  
The two of us look at each other in a silent stare. Some people look to the scene that had appeared, all because of my very existance. 20 seconds pass, and I just felt like saying..:  
  
Jim: .....You're a fucking animal, ya know that?  
  
The Machamp growls loudly...  
  
Jim: .....If we can not settle this in a civilised matter and such, guess your fists will act as your mouth. Your actions.  
  
So what? I ticked off the big buff guy. What's he gonna do in front of all of these people?  
  
MachampPKH: Grrrrrrr....RRRRRR!!!!  
  
He gives a punch with his front left arm to me. WIthout hesitation, I move to my left a bit.  
  
MachampPKH: Maaa......chaaaammmmpppp....?! Wha...!?  
  
I resume a regular military standing position.  
  
Jim: Heh. There's alot you dun know about me. Suits you right you have a mental block when angry.  
  
MachampPKH: Chhhhamp? What...?  
  
Jim: Anger triggers your pokemon side, making you not being able to talk like a human, and in greater versions, make one's mind to a wild animal.  
  
I grin, laughing a bit.  
  
MachampPKH: Maaaaaaaa....Machamp.... Stop laughing... at me...  
  
He squints, trying to focus on his human side, to concentrate.  
  
Jim: You really want a piece of me?  
  
MachampPKH: Grrrrrrr.....  
  
I give an evil grin, looking away from him, closing my eyes.  
  
Jim: Let yourself go. .....Come on. Be the animal that you have become.....  
  
I take a look to his eyes, as does a few other people. The MachampPKH's eyes, went from a normal brown human retnas, to of his inner self, of a pokemon's. All of his fists cleanch as tight as he can, and he growls as loud as he can. Some PKHs run out saying "Ah! A fight's gonna break out!" While some don't even care, or simply watch. My enemy pulls his punches. Front right foward punch. Counter-attacking, I swing with my right hand to hit it's elbow. The Machamp retaliates with a back left uppercut. In return, I smack that arm's rist with my right elbow. The creatures near us gasped in amasement, how fast the Machamp pulled his punches, and I retaliated twice as fast. Then, in my head, it was like I set myself into slow motion...  
  
Jim(thinking): Ya got nothin to lose...  
  
I extend my right hand to his chest, and open my palm slowly. A white/grey surge of energy seems to be charging up, as of building up energy. People shriek, say their pokemon half's name in amasement, as they heard what I had said next...  
  
Jim: Hyper.....BEAM!  
  
The orb shatters, it extending to a solid 6 inch diameter beam of blue- colored energy, to create an impacted attack due to the close range. Upon first look, I see him as his standing position was blocking something, as if he was protecting some...thing. The Machamp goes flying backwards, crashing through the nearby glass where he was sitting, and was knocked outside. As my twisted smile showed how pleased I was because the Hyper Beam was definately effective, It lowers, to a small frown. My mental assumption, ...was right. There, right after the big 'ol buff guy was airborne, ...dammit, the buff guy's a dad... I see a Machop kid, 4ft 3in, Lv.3PKH. All in all a Machop with a 7 yr old's clothing, brown loose cury hair, and human fingers/toes visible. His green chubi eyes, just staring right at me at that moment, just crushing me inside. I lower my arm, damage done, Machamp dad starting to get up.  
  
Machop Kid: Noooooo!  
  
The child looks to his father.  
  
Machop Kid: ;_; d-d-d-daddy!!!!  
  
He jumps right to the hole in the glass, to help him up. The two look back at me in fear, and run out of my visual sight. The creatures around me blink in amasement.  
  
FearowPKH: O.O Cawww..... That's..... Not good.....  
  
The Fearow who was sitting next to the Machamp slowly stands, and runs away, flying once he reached outside. I walk to my seat, and looking around to the croud.  
  
Jim: u_u .....What are ya looking at? He confronted me, and I retaliated. He brought it upon himself.  
  
I sit down, and pury my head with my arms, sighing.  
  
Jim: u.u Ugh..... What a mess..... Someone strike me down.....  
  
I look down to the ground, sighing sadly. I blink, something's in my way. Short yellow-furred feet wiggle their toes up and down from the brown leather sandals of very few straps. Her toenails were of a dull yellow, and her ankles were oddly huge, for her protruding V-shaped feet. I assume fem size 11. I smirk oddly to the sight, and I hear a girl giggling softly. Looking upwards, are yellow furred long legs, with protruding knees. Wearing short denim shorts. Going upwards, I see her furry cute belly. Innie. To the sides of her stomach are the ends of furred brown triangles. Duh, PikachuPKH. A Pikachu's tail sways idly out of a hole from between her back short pockets, 3 ft long. I see her face. She gives a soft smile.  
  
Pikachu Girl: ^_^ Pi.... Pikachu.... Hee hee.... You think I look cute....  
  
Face has the obvious red circles on her cheeks, her eyes were large & blue, and she had a small mussle. Rather her mouth is still human, but extended outwards by an inch, and two inches outward of her nostrils, human nose completely back. Her ears are kinda like an elf's, but far larger, pikachu- furred and only a small human earlobe where her human ears once were. Her arms were furred as well, homding a note pad and a pencil. Fingernails are dull yellow.  
  
Pikachu Girl: So you're this Jim fellow, all town has been talking about.  
  
Jim: o.- Unnn... Word travels fast...  
  
I hang my head down against the table, arms covering my vision. She caresses my neck with her fingernails, and giggles.  
  
Pikachu Girl: n.n Aww... I don't hate you. You're not bad at all.  
  
Jim: u.o ....really?  
  
Pikachu Girl: ::giggles:: ^_^ Of course, silly! You're an EX-Rocket. I'm Elena.  
  
I put my arms down, as she rubs my neck a bit, then puts her hands back to a sitting position, and sits at my table.  
  
Jim: I'm Jim. Nice to meet ya lass.  
  
She writes down some stuff down.  
  
Elena: Pika. So, whacha like?  
  
Jim: Two Diet Cokes or Diet Pepsis, whichever brand ya got, and a double bacon cheeseburger with fries.  
  
Elena: Ooh, no wonder you eat alot. Need it for your active energy.  
  
Jim: ::shruggs:: '_-  
  
Elena: ^_^ Piiiikachu! Your order is coming right out.  
  
Jim: Thanks.  
  
So, I wait a bit. 3 minutes. Wow, this IHOP kicks ass. Elena brings out the food, and I gobble it up quickly.  
  
Elena: o.o; Pi Pikachu. That was quick.  
  
Jim: ^^; That was good. So, how much do I owe ya?  
  
Elena: Nothing. t's on the house!  
  
Jim: Really?  
  
I pause... Astonished, or... Perhaps something greater? I shrug.  
  
Jim: Uh, thanks! Thanks alot!  
  
Elena: ^_^ It's okay. Now run along now! Pi! Bye!  
  
I walk away smiling. Once she walked to the opposite direction I was in, I frowned...  
  
Jim(thinking): Yeah. Riiiight. Just as I step into this town, there's a welcoming committy? Then the Krabby girl, just so happens to lead me here, where right when I site down, some guy want's a piece of my ass? Then the cute chick becomes seriious when writing my lunch order? It is too suspicious...  
  
I sigh, cursing as I walk near the exit. Sure enough, Tiffany and Billy are right there, waiting for me.  
  
Billy: Oh hey Jim!  
  
Tiffany: Oh what a suprise! It's -  
  
I cut her off.  
  
Jim: Oh save it, Bitch! I figured it out.  
  
Tiffany gets a bit teary eyed, and Billy steps up to me.  
  
Billy: Why'd you say that for?!  
  
Jim: Why'd you set all of this up?! You expecting me to do something for you?! Is that it?! I want some answers, before I make a creature draw blood....  
  
I cleanch my fists, looking to them. Tiffany hangs her head, and sighs.  
  
Tiffany: ...that's it, almost...  
  
Jim: .....eh?  
  
Billy: You see, all of this was to check how you were.  
  
Jim: '_' A friggin test?! That's it?!  
  
Billy: Halfway there, but....  
  
Jim: But....what?  
  
Tiffany: .....someone, is expecting you.  
  
I roll my eyes.  
  
Jim: You know, you should have just told me straight up. You got me mortified by using a Hyper Beam on a Machamp and seeing a kid cry from it.  
  
The two gasp.  
  
Tiffany: WHAT?!  
  
Billy: You??? Used a Hyper Beam?  
  
Jim: o.- Oh great. You two wondered why glass was broken in this IHOP.  
  
Tiffany: We uh, kraaaaabby... Thought you got thrown out.  
  
Billy: And Harry the Machamp just walked off with his son.  
  
Jim: ...so screw it. ...lead the way. u_u sigh...  
  
I look down at the ground, feeling depressed.  
  
Jim: All of this was to evaluate how I acted?  
  
Tiffany nods, trying to shrug off the profanity, covering her tears from myself.  
  
Jim: Heh, so someone wants to see me bad eh?  
  
All of us walk along, to a large building.  
  
Jim: Eh...? The heck is this place?  
  
The two shove me into the darkness of a crack in the front doorway. To me, the force of Tiffany was stronger than Billy's. I try to look around, but all I see is complete darkness. The sound of my breathing, and a whirring of a few security cameras was all I can hear. An intercom system turns on, and some odd music turns on...  
  
~Out of my prespective...  
  
Practically every TV in the city was switched to a bald guy in a suit, with that corny "Special Report" intro music.  
  
Reporter: Now, Jim is into the batle arena.  
  
Near a TV, Water was talking to a Gyrados pokemon, and turns around to watch the newscast.  
  
Reporter: Seems that he passed through the trials, and all in all changed his ways, minus the attitude.  
  
Down a street, Misty and Ash keep trying to mess up each other's hair, flipper and Pika tail. They turn to a TV from a shop window, becoming interested.  
  
Reporter: Now, something you fellow Viridians. The battle between our hero, against the agent of darkness known to us as "Jim"?  
  
Suzie lounges around in a park, laying on some grass, and a legged FlareonPKH runs to her, a Radio in his teeth, having the same "Special Report" reporter talking away.  
  
~Back to me.  
  
Intercom: Who will survive? Let's just watch!  
  
I almost fall over to an anime drop...  
  
Jim: x.x Damn. I'm in a battle. Great...  
  
I frantically look around, hoping I fumble around to activate a light switch. Instead, I hear a very load roar...  
  
Jim: o_o Uh.....  
  
???: Is it possible... for such a creature as yourself... To change anew for the better, so easily?  
  
Jim: Eh? The hell are you?  
  
I look around, then from a distance, my eyes see the angry gaze, or an Onyx's. Glow in the dark eyes? Seconds pass, and all I see is darkness again.  
  
Jim: Wait... That voice sounds...fammiliar. I doubt it you're an intelligent pokemon, (TR's Meowth, an example) also known as a pokeboy. (or pokegirl. of the opposite sex.)  
  
???: Far, from it...  
  
A click of a light switch is heard, and a lamp turns on, hanging from the ceiling. I look, and gasp...  
  
Jim: o.O -(?!) You're... Brock?! The hell is up with this?!  
  
My mouth is agape as I scan all over his body. To his lower section, his dark khakis are torn from the pant legs seperating each other, kind of like some odd skirt, cause they're sewn together. His legs are of an onyx's, but with slightly smoothed out boulder segments, visibly seen 3 ft below of his khakis, and Machoke/humanish feet at the tip of his tail legs. On the back of his head, is protruding flesh that is shaped of an Onyx's, through his head. Checking closely, all of his nails are circulary stubby, colored dark grey. What was really creepy, was that his entire body was still in the same body tone color as usual, his stomach, arms, and head were human, 'cept for those large eyes of an Onyx's with large human light grey retnas. Closes his eyes eventually, to stay in his meditating/thinking face. How does he see like that, a 'la Harry Solomon from '3rd Rock' I dunno, but that's the least of my concerns right now. Onyx 'taur Lv.2-3 PKH.  
  
Brock: So, we meet again, Jim...  
  
Jim: Ya... And damn, you dun look so good...  
  
Brock looks down sadly, well I think, based on his facial expression.  
  
Brock: I've been changed, horrifically, with my pokemon...  
  
Jim: So I see. ...well, where's the rest of 'em?  
  
He looks up to the ceiling.  
  
Brock: (yelling): Okay, turn all of the lights on!  
  
Jim: o_o -(..?) Eh?  
  
The room is brightened by the entire gym. Ya, got led into the Viridian City gym and I didn't realize it. Similar lights flicker on from all over the room that are like the one that's over Brock. I give a pause, and see kids... all PKHs... Boy Nidoran, Geodude, Ratatta, and Growlithe PKHs. Girl Nidoran, Sandshrew, Vulpix, and Aerodactyl PKHs.  
  
((Dunno if I can specify how many bros and sisters Brock has, so tell me what's the actual number of boys/girls if ya can!))  
  
Brock: ...they fused with my brothers and sisters.  
  
Jim: PKH type fusion... MewTwo?  
  
Brock nods.  
  
Jim: But that's obviously not the reason i'm here.  
  
Brock: Correct. ...let's see what you can do...  
  
He puts up his arms up to a fighting position, cleanching his fists. I put my arms up as well, to battle position.  
  
Brock: It was very different in the past when I met you. But after your escape from TR I don't know how you are, now that PKHs are becoming more widespread. ...I do not believe you have changed. You may have helped me in the past, but the only way to stop your force, ..is to kill you.  
  
Jim: ...you can believe what you want to believe. You sent those PKHs to check on me, and you still wanna kill me. Heh, goes against everything you used to be...  
  
Brock looks to the multiple cameras, then to me.  
  
Brock: I've changed. Just look at me... but nevermind that. Everyone in Viridia is watching.  
  
Jim: '_- So what the f- are we waiting for!? Let's do this!!!  
  
The two run toward each other, in their own way. Myself to regular running, Brock by slithering. We stop at the white pokeball line on the ground, sizing the other enemy out. I take the initiative and try to attack with a few blows from my finger gloved hands...  
  
Jim: ...owww...  
  
Brock: ...jeez, i'm that strong, and I don't even realize it...  
  
Brock snaps out of his sedimental side of himself, and goes to battle mode.  
  
Brock: Why don't you just give up? You have no chance of destroying me without the help of your friends.  
  
Saying that while i'm cleanching my fists in pain, he moves his legs behind himself, and I can visibly see, veins becomg tense on his segmented rock tail....  
  
Jim(thinks): Brace yourself! But wouldn't that just make you sustain more damage?  
  
Brock: ...Tail Whip!  
  
I take my chance, and jump upwards. Seeing this, Brock hesitates, and delibrately times the force of the blow to head for my legs. He sweeps me off my feet, grapples onto my legs with his, and slams me to the ground on my back, hitting my head hard.  
  
Jim: .....ugh...... Might actually lose this one, and so much more......  
  
Brock backs away, and looks to me.  
  
Brock: So, how does it feel?  
  
Jim: o.- Not good.  
  
He smirks evily.  
  
Brock: It will not be long before I rid you from our very existance!  
  
Jim: o.O; ooookay, your pokemon self is screwy... Only I may say such serious things.  
  
I roll backwards, then jump to my feet, looking to him. I see one of his segments of his legs, become loose. The boulder rolls to the ground, and he grasps onto the boulder with the tips of his toes, and backs away several feet. The boulder that he just released, regenerated instantaneously.  
  
Jim: Uh...whacha doing?!  
  
Brock hits his legs to the ground, causing the earth to shake. While he threw his legs down, arched his tail toward me, flinging the boulder right for me.  
  
Brock: Rock Throw!!!  
  
Jim: ...here...we...go...  
  
I pull out my 9mm handguns from my pockets, and open fire toward the boulder, sliding towards it. bits and pieces fly out to several parts of the room, but I managed to evade the boulder by a few inches, due to the declining curve of the throw. I sit up to hyperventilate, somewhat releaved to evade such a devastating attack. The boulder shatters to pieces behind myself. Brock starts to sweat nervously.  
  
Brock: ...y...y....you have a gun?! And two of them?!  
  
I discard my clips, and they fall to the ground. Shoving new clips to my handguns, I stand, aiming the weapons to Brock.  
  
Jim(panting): Well?! You ARE trying to kill me!!! You think I haven't fought other types like yours?  
  
Brock holds his head, and I look on. The two of us stare at each other. His eyes are swelling in tears.  
  
Jim: Whatever guts you have, they're gone now... Pokemon side took over? For that long? That cetainly won't happen for a long time, ...maybe even never.  
  
Brock has regained his senses, and damn, he his frightened...  
  
Brock: p..p...please.... Don't... kill me...  
  
Above me, sobbing of children are heard.  
  
Jim: Like I did not hear that before. Now, my turn to go psycho... : )  
  
I decide to block off all outside occurances, and I look right to Brock.  
  
Jim: You're the one who set this up, not me. Twas your own fault for picking a fight...  
  
Brock: :*( w..w...what?  
  
Jim: Dude, I play alot of RPGs. You called me out. I'm here, and you regain your senses.  
  
Brock: ...but you know it wasn't my fault!  
  
Jim: Oh, in many ways no, but in some, very much so.  
  
My guns click, finished reloading.  
  
Jim: So..........DIE!!!  
  
I run at him, full force, guns drawn, in front of myself. Slow motion seemed to take place in my eyes. The percise tenth of a second when I pulled the triggers, Brock in desperation, swings his legs up in front of himself, and he holds onto them with his arms. The bullets are unleashed, and Brock roars loudly in pain, but the bullets do not penetrate his boulder segments of his legs. Instead, they fall to the ground after hitting him. They hit them alright, all 16 bullets, knocking him back a bit, but Brock grinds his teeth after the shots have finished firing, the stony flesh regenerating.  
  
Jim: '_' Holy crap...  
  
Brock: . ...  
  
Brock opens his eyes, those large Onyx eyes with human retnas, and looks to his legs.  
  
Brock: ;_; ....i'm....alive....?!  
  
I put my guns away, backing away myself. Now i'm freakin' out.  
  
Jim: o_o oookay, find some way to stop him...  
  
Brock sees this, and tries to make a solution to the two of us. Slithering toward me at a faster rate, extends his tail in front of me, looking to me at eye level. I stop, and look to him.  
  
Brock: Please, we gotta stop this fight... One of us is gonna die if we don't forefit!  
  
He closes his hands together, in the classic pleading position.  
  
Brock: Please, reconsider...  
  
The tears roll down his eyes. I cleanch my fists tightly, resisting to be sedimental.  
  
Jim(thinking): I can't get away with this so easily, plus dying would suck right about now. Well, for ME anyways.  
  
I start to feel my back pocket, and find a clip. I immediately shove it to one of my guns, and point it toward his head, he covers his head, sobbing.  
  
Jim(shaking): You know.... damn welll I dun like to kill teens and kids....  
  
~Out of my prespective.  
  
The group have had enough of this sensless battle, only initiated from Brock's pokemon side. They meet up to the area where Jim was welcomed by the tool PKHs. They nod in agreement, and know damn well what they're gonna do.  
  
~Back to my prespective.  
  
I move to behind Brock, he's facing the wall. I smack my back pants pockets with my free left palm, and a loud thud is heard. Brock shivers in fear, not knowing what happened. Looking up, I smirk. The classic Rock-type ultimate weapon was staring right back at me... a sprinkler system. A large network of pipes hang above where Brock and I were.  
  
Jim: Hey Brock?  
  
No responce besides his fear.  
  
Jim: ...Look up.  
  
He looks up, and sees the pipes, all mostly where he was. He gasps turning around, seeing me, my handgun aimed right for it. I laugh a bit, firing upon it. The pipes hiss, then completely explode, ice cold water falling right onto him. I put my gun away, no use for it now.  
  
Brock: . AhhhhhHHHHOOOOOOooooooonyx!!!!!  
  
To myself, his skin becomes pale like an Onyx's as the water touches him. His yelling becomes of a roar, then to vice versa as the water streams upon  
  
him. Seconds pass, and he slithers to a few feet away from me, holding his chest up with his arms/hands, hyperventilating, his original color reverting to normal.  
  
Jim: Well I see that now you dun have the water weakness anymore, due to this "incident". That Billyefit will not be of use to you, now...  
  
Brock coughs up water, and tilts his head up to me.  
  
Brock: Please.... no more.... My, family needs me....  
  
From those words, I cleanch my fists tightly.  
  
Jim: ._ Least... you... had... one!  
  
A loud banging noise is heard from behind myself, but to me, attacking Brock was my only concern.  
  
Jim: Lonliness sucks... Never had a family, or friends that are still... alive...  
  
Brock looks away from me, tilting his head to his right, kinda looking ashamed.  
  
Jim: Do you know what pain is?!I have suffered, all of my life, and you have had a nice lifestyle. ...you don't know how I feel... no one does!  
  
I cup my hands together. An orb appears from my palms, and starts to grow. It revolves, becoming brighter and brighter, instead of the grey like before. The orb's circular shape fades, and becomes an unstable orb of energy, a 'la DBZish.... But, the doors to the gym swing wide open, and I cringe when I hear:  
  
Walter: STOP!!!  
  
I manage to blink twice for less than a second, then I made the pieces fit.  
  
Jim(thinks): This ain't gonna be good...  
  
White arms grasp onto my legs, while a long tail prys open my arms, making the charging Hyper Beam disappear. A furred body jumps on top of me, while another group of white arms hold down my arms.  
  
(in order of attack)Misty, Ash, Walter, Suzie: Group Tackle Attack!  
  
My body falls to the ground, and I say:  
  
Jim: Eh, what a corny name for an attack, guys.  
  
Misty leers to Ash.  
  
Misty: Blame that to Ash!  
  
Ash: u.u; You still put me down, here with Brock?  
  
Brock's frown, and tears of sadness, turns to tears of joy, and he wraps his tail to everyone.  
  
Brock: ^_^ Heya guys! Nice to see you all again!  
  
Ash: Hey Brock. You do know, ...Jim tried to use a Hyper Beam Attack.  
  
Misty: Don't forget he's the one who brought us here! Seel!  
  
Brock smirks, and looks around for me.  
  
Brock: Jim, you're really something. I believe ya.  
  
Jim(muffled): And I won't kill ya.  
  
Misty, Ash, and Brock look around for a bit.  
  
Misty: Jim!!! Where are you?  
  
Suzie: ^.^; Vul Vulpix... Below me.  
  
Everyone backs away and lets go of me.  
  
Walter: Jim... are you okay?  
  
I look like hell, hair all messed up.  
  
Jim: o_x I'll be okie. ...'bout the Hyper Beam, i'll explain that later. I wanna get out of here...  
  
Walter and Brock help me up, and we all walk out of the Gym.  
  
~Several minutes pass, and I recover from the batle, and as does Brock. The threesome talk to eachother about what happened to them, and talk when they have last met. Seemingly like hours.  
  
~The TV announcer of the bout goes into every TV in town, and talks away.  
  
TV Announcer(Pokemon cartoon announcer's voice): What a fantastic turn of events! The group is reunited once more! Now they trek on, with two new friends, and the mysterious teen, Jim. What will happen to this bunch, only time will tell. Back to you, Cathy.  
  
~After Brock says his goodbyes to his family and sets up his bookbag, everyone sits down in the small park in the city, near the exit road.  
  
Jim: u.u Whew. What a battle. Haven't had one of those in days. Heh.  
  
Brock: Of course next time, the water won't save you. '_-  
  
Jim: o.o Oh ya. :shruggs:  
  
Ash: So, fearless leader, where to?  
  
Brock looks to him, dumbfounded, and as does eveyryone else but me.  
  
Brock: Thought you were the leader.  
  
Jim: Eh, ...whatever....  
  
I get up, and start walking off.  
  
Suzie: Jim! Waait!  
  
She hops up to all fours again, and follows me.  
  
Walter: Seel! Wait a sec!  
  
He follows.  
  
Misty: No time to waste. Let's go!  
  
Ash: All right! o_o Hope we dun get lost again.  
  
Brock: Thank god I left the apron at home.  
  
The three smile, and run off, following me.  
  
Jim: _ ...eh?  
  
Ash: Hou'd you do that!  
  
Jim: What...  
  
Ash: The Hyper Beam, Pika Pika!  
  
Jim: Uh.... can you people keep a secret?  
  
Walter: Maybe.  
  
Misty: Depends if the world deserves the info!  
  
Jim: World? ...you referring me as a hero?  
  
Misty: ^^ Why not? Sounds alright!  
  
Brock: Yeah! Think of the hot chicks you can score with that celebrity status.  
  
I look to Brock.  
  
Jim: Brock, you're a horn dog. o.O Settle down.  
  
Brock shuts up, and the group giggles. He smiles, seeing it was a joke.  
  
Jim: ...seriously, everyone... You really wanna know?  
  
Suzie: Vullpix! Yesh!  
  
Jim: .....alright, if you say so.  
  
We walk over to past the pathway, for a few mins, then reach a river, with several large trees. I sit down, and everyone else sits around me. Ash lays on large branches a bit upper left above me, Brock laying down to the left of me, Suzie laying close to my right, Walter in front of me, and Misty on branches a bit to the upper right of me.  
  
Jim: Well......here goes...... 


	6. The Roots Of One's Evil

Hybrid Hunter Jim-Boom-006  
  
Pokemon- 1995-2002 Nintendo-Creatures-Game Freak.  
  
PokeHybrid- Term made Nov 14th 1998. This word can't be used without my permission.  
  
Questions? Comments? Want to draw pics for my stories?  
  
My mail is PKHTrainerJim@aol.com Hope you enjoy it!  
  
5:30AM August 3rd, 2002 Start typing...  
  
Chapter 6-The Roots of One's Evil  
  
Jim(thinking): So, here is where I actually tell everything that I have done in all of this time? To all of these people that I have just met, I am going to tell them... How did I get this far?  
  
Walter: Hey, Jim, you seel awake?  
  
So, the crew is huddled around me still, i'm still contemplating what to say or feel.  
  
Misty: Seeel... We don't know what you're thinking. You gotta tell us so we can respond.  
  
I look over to her, an emotionless look on my face.  
  
Brock: If you bottle up your feelings, how are we going to help you out?  
  
I glare to him, giving the same dead look to him.  
  
Jim(thinking): The memories... So many I do not want to burden with everyone.  
  
Ash: Piiiiika. We're not here to judge you. We're friends, right?  
  
I look to him. Then to the rest of the group. I put my head against the thee i'm sitting on, closing my eyes. My eyes... tears are falling.  
  
Jim(thinking): They seem so sincere by their words.  
  
Jim: ...maybe... this was a bad idea...  
  
Seeing that i was contorted by emotions, Suzie pads over, in front of me, looking to me with those large orbs of hers. I try to close my eyes, but I have to look right at her...  
  
Jim(thinking): She... Reminds me of... That small... Hybrid... So much sorrow...  
  
Jim: ._ ...Stop... Hurting me...  
  
She responds quite simply, to get my spirits up. A lick to my right cheek, taking some tears with it. Moving her mussle to my shoulder, she snuggles close to me.  
  
Brock: I level up her pokemon, and she gives a kiss to him? Come on ladies, there's enough of me to go-  
  
He's cut off, by everyone smacking the crap out of him to shut him off. Brock shakes it off, and everyone is serious once again.  
  
Suzie: ...please tell us, Vulll? We might not be able to help you with your pain, but Vulpix, we can care what you say, listening.  
  
Jim(thinking): ...there is a big difference. She's alive. they all are not.  
  
I wrap my arms around her neck, and she rubs her head against me.  
  
Suzie: Vuul... mmm... That feels really good... ...We all know you have been through hell and back.  
  
Jim: ...stay here... a...awhile... This... feels very new to me, you guys.  
  
I wipe the tears off my face, everyone huddled closer, Suzie loyaly staying to snuggle me, tails wagging.  
  
Jim: My parents adbandoning me... The loss of my friends... Falling to the depths of TR...  
  
The crowd seems shocked that I said three things about myself that was tramatic.  
  
Jim: Hey, I am alive right now, more or less, right? Alright, i'll start talking...  
  
Taking a deep breath, I look to the ground.  
  
Jim: Parents... Never had 'em. Was brought to an orphanage since my birth. All of the kids there were alright people. We went to regular school, then went back the orphanage to hang around.  
  
Misty: I've only known my older sisters as my family. I'm not too far off.  
  
Ash: Dad hasn't been around in years, but mom's always there for me. Pika, that's true.  
  
Brock: Mom died when I was 12. My siblings and I recieved support from the town.  
  
Suzie: I'm 19. Parents are okay. Vulpix? I guess.  
  
Walter: Well... You know what happened to my parents, Jim...  
  
Everyone is silent, I look down, sighing.  
  
Suzie: ...Vull?  
  
Jim: ...I'd...rather not bring that up...  
  
Walter and myself stay silent for a minute or two, to get that thought away...  
  
Jim(thinking): His parents...  
  
I look over to him... He sniffles a bit, breeching softly. Misty looks over to me, and she sees, that I have something I want to tell him, but no one else can know why I said it.  
  
Jim(thinking): ...I came to the door... I... saw them run away, hiding a suitcase each, seemed to be visible, with cash. Parents... They ditched you, Paid by TR to TF you... That's why I got the intel to come to your place, guns drawn. Thinking i'd see rockets, they recognised me, and told me to kill you. I...can't tell you this... no way...  
  
I shake my head.  
  
Jim(thinking): I did all that I could to help him out. He's alive, right? Leave it at that.  
  
Jim: Walter...  
  
Walter: ;.; ...s...seeeel?  
  
Jim: ...I...can't tell you why I showed up, but... I can tell you this much... It wasn't my fault, or your own...  
  
Walter: S...seeeeel? R...really?  
  
Walter now starts to think, and Misty looks over to him, as he's thinking.  
  
Walter(thinking): My parents just left on a business trip again. They told me to put on shorts, was going to be a hot day, and the milk that morning tasted funny... Oh no! They couldn't have... Could they? And...Jim saw this? T..t..this is too much to bear...  
  
Walter gives a smile, giving a soft seel, saying "thanks". I nod in return. Closing my eyes and opening them, I look back to everyone.  
  
Jim(thinks): So he noticed... thank god. One less thing to worry about.  
  
Ash: You okay?  
  
Brock: Thinking what to say? You have all the time in the world to do it.  
  
I nod to him, looking up.  
  
Jim: Okay, enough of parents and family relations. I spoke on that much. Now of my friends. They've been around since the begining. and well, I can still remember how nice they were. No adult took care of us as much as I can remember, and we all grew up alright. Marle, Paul, Benny, Claire, and Sam. Everything was alright I guess. Marle watches out for all of us, Paul was carefree, Benny acted all cool but cared deep inside, Claire was the smart cute girl, and Sam was chubby and very gentle. That left myself, the distant silent one, but everyone cared for me regardless.  
  
Misty chuckles somewhat.  
  
Misty: Even back then, you have the tough guy attitude. Seel. No offense, I just find that interesting.  
  
I can't help but smirk. She gave me a compliment.  
  
Jim: Well, everything was going alright... until about 4 years ago. Marle was 20 then, old enough to take care of the rest of us, who were 11. it was just like any other day... minus that I recieved a package in the mail. ...said that I had a guardian archangel. What is inside, was left my my dad, made it for me.  
  
Brock: What was it?  
  
I hesitate, smirking, giving a point of suspense to the story. I pull out my sword, holding it up, so everyone can see. They all gasp, looking to it.  
  
Misty: Seel seel, seel seel? Your dad gave you the "Glass Sword" as it's nicknamed?  
  
Jim: Apparently so. From in TR, and today, definately not then, I got no clue to what this sword is made of, but all I know, is that it can instill elemental attacks, and defend against attacks, and never shatter.  
  
I put away the see-through short sword, back to my holster on my side.  
  
Jim: I was as shocked as much as all of yous. Friends looked to it, but Marle thought it was the right thing to put it away.  
  
Jim(imitating Marle, a soothing tone): It's not a toy, it's to use for your own protection. Take lessons before using it, okay Jimmy?  
  
Suzie giggles to the imitation of a female's voice. Certainly wasn't accurate at all.  
  
Jim(thinking): Hey... This feels nice...  
  
I crack a smile.  
  
Jim: So I got this sword. But the week after that...  
  
My smile fades, going to serious mode.  
  
Jim: ...my life as I knew it, changed forever.  
  
I take a deep breath, knowthing this ain't gonna be pretty.  
  
Jim: One day, there was a knock on the door. I opened it, and an odd- looking dragonite pushed me to the ground. Throwing a metal box to the ground, it flew off. Everyone thought it was a bomb. ...I was frozen stiff. Maybe a yard away from the box... there was a loud ring from the box, and every one of my friends...  
  
The feeling of breaking down becomes apparent, and Suzie is right there, licking my cheek.  
  
Jim: ...they stood in front of me. Blocking the way... And... the inevitable happened... ...it detonated. A blinding pink light surrounded us. Everyone in front of me was screaming in pain, while I felt some dumbness, but faded quickly. I back away, closing my eyes, crying, thinking that they sacrificed their lives for me, and I feel on my butt. Not soon after that... I was reassured by several arms wrapping around me, holding me tight.  
  
I tear up, no way to hold them.  
  
Jim: ;.; It was then, that I really knew, that they cared for me. It had to take THAT to make me open my eyes to see that. ...you would think it was a miracle, that we would enjoy being close. Oh yes, for another week...  
  
My tears stop flowing.  
  
Jim: ...that's... when everything in reality...changed. When I woke up the next day...  
  
My body starts to glow for a second, and everyone gasps, looking to me. The glow stops, and I look to myself.  
  
Jim: ...I looked like this.  
  
My entire body became of a pink, but my skin was like living jelly.  
  
Ash: P..pi..pika... Y...You're... Half...Ditto...?  
  
Shutting my eyes, I growl a bit in pain, before reverting to normal.  
  
Jim: And just by thinking to be normal that morning, I became back to normal. I thought it was just a dream, but when I saw everyone else...  
  
I gulp, and I hold Suzie close to me.  
  
Jim: ...Marle literately had four human-catlike legs, fur replacing her skin, 3 toed pawed feet, and a gold charm on her forehead. Paul had feathers consuming his flesh, a beak, larger arms with longer feathers, short legs, and talons instead of toes. Benny had four feet replacing his limbs, a plant bulb on his back, green skin, and a wide mouth. Claire had claws replacing her fingers and toes, a red tail with a never-fanning flame to the tip of it, red skin, and fangs. Sam had need for a shirt for that shell, as well as short limbs, light blue skin, and curly tail...  
  
Misty: A feline... Marle seems to be like a Meowth.  
  
Brock: The description of Paul seems to be of a bird pokemon, I guess it may be Pidgey.  
  
Ash: Sounds like Bulbasaur, Benny started Pika looking like one.  
  
Suzie: Claire to vuuuuulll... Charmander...  
  
Walter: Seeeel... Squirtle-like from Sam.  
  
I nod, slowly.  
  
Jim: ...we... became... PokeHybrids. Their first letters, to the pokemon of their type... How ironic... Well, they acted a bit more and more like pokemon, but they all stayed close, loving me... But they were so sad... Not being able to leave the house... and you think I can tell anyone about that? Time passes through, and Marle... Marle, why...  
  
I start to breathe heavily.  
  
Jim: She told me, now her voice with a "rrrr" while between words... ...they all.. ...they wanted out.  
  
Ash: Pika? What do you mean?  
  
Brock and Misty look down, Him clenching his fists, her rubbing her own shoulder.  
  
Brock: ...Jim, please don't tell me... That they put that much upon you...  
  
Misty: Seel... ...they wanted you, to... oh, I can't say it!  
  
Jim: ...then i'll say it for you.  
  
I sniffle, resisting to cry.  
  
Jim: ...commit suicide. Yeah, they couldn't handle being like that, they thought they would rather die, than turn to a hybrid. They were scared, how else are they gonna act? It was gonna be me or them. And... it was them. We brought out the biggest blanket in the house, and we all gave a final hug, them very hard to speak. And, with themselfves...  
  
I pull out my sword quickly.  
  
Jim: ...Holding the sword with me, one by one, Marle being last...  
  
I give a swift thrust to the ground. Instantaneously everyone around me starts to tear up.  
  
Jim: ...they let me kill them. To end their misery. Smiling, when dying. ...I put the sheat to cover them, got my sword, wiped the blood, put it to it's holster and attached it to my belt, and walked away... Crying.  
  
Everyone extends a hand out to pat me, to comfort me, but I quickly push everyone away, as well as scooting away from Suizie.  
  
Jim: ...A Rocket... Headed right for the house. I knew from then, TR did this, but I walk over to him.  
  
~To the past...  
  
Jim: Y..y...you come to check up on my home?  
  
Rocket: That's right... hey, why aren't you a hybrid?  
  
Jim: I..I don't know, I was for a second, then become back to normal... My friends, I... killed them, they wanted to die.  
  
Rocket: w..what?!  
  
Jim: ;.; If you wanted to check that toy... Yes, look for yourself, they are all half-pokemon.  
  
Rocket: Ah... that is good news...  
  
Jim: ...please... help me... let... me join TR... I got nothing else to live for...  
  
Rocket: You're human even after that... unstable? Ditto? Son, come with me. We at Team Rocket have a place for you. It was nothing personal, I didn't think they wanted to die. Sorry kid. I'll make sure you are treated nice... That sound good?  
  
Jim: Yes...  
  
~back to the present.  
  
Everyone looks at me... Awestruck...  
  
Jim: ...I joined them, even though they did everything. Well... I found out about the house, before going to Walter's, it was an abandoned lot, nothing there, no house. I don't know if my old friends were in a cemetary or crematorium. And why did I leave? Simple. Eventually... I was the one investigating all of these hybrid transformations, and capturing, or killing these hybrids to TR. there was this one place...  
  
I arch my back, feeling sadness come over me...  
  
Jim: ...I'll make this as quick as I can... I went to a place... A day-care center... A Vulpix hybrid...  
  
Suzie: Vul... u.u I see why...  
  
Jim: I held her in my arms. She was afraid. I told her, that I would make sure, she will be alive, and I made sure she was treated fairly. I hold her close... She wispers to me, "Everything will be okie. I look a tiny bit different..." I smile, then I feel liquid coming from my arm... I look to her, she's cold... Forehead... shot. I look, my troop is gone, instead replaced by hybrids. I let her fall to the floor slowly. This nasty Charizard Lv.2 PKH... Shot her, because I was becoming too attached. My body glowed...  
  
I look to my sword.  
  
Jim: ...The Vorpal Blade went smicker swap... And down fell the guy's head... I ran off... Going to HQ to get ammo, I recieved a mail. it was to where Walter was...  
  
Walter: ...seeel. And here you are.  
  
Misty: And I thought it was because of me you went to our side of the story.  
  
The sound of engines roar from the outskirts of the City. Black vans... I stand, looking over to them.  
  
Jim: ...Looks like they're trying to come...  
  
Ash: Pi... whom?  
  
Jim: ...TR.  
  
I jump over everyone, rolling then going down to one knee.  
  
Jim: ...There is no use hiding my abilities anymore. Now come on, give me the sympathy crap later. If we don't stop these guys, Pewter's done for.  
  
I stand, pulling out my handguns, running to the vans. Everyone else starts to stand, running after me. Let the duel begin...  
  
Completed 7:45AM August 3rd, 2002, my birthday! Wow, was easier that I thought it would be! 


End file.
